Just Right
by Axelkin
Summary: Garrus finds out he is in love with his best friend and learns how to explore his true feelings with Shepard. FemShep/Garrus romance. Added a prologue!
1. Prologue: Display of Affection

**A/N**: Interestingly enough, I just found this while browsing through my original works to this fic. I have to say, I was surprised to find this. Since I obviously meant for this to be put in the original of this fic, I thought it would be nice to go ahead and add. A bit of a thank you for those who have been following my fics and those who have enjoyed and read (and reread) my stuff before and recently. I hope this does justice to the rest of the story, and please check the authors notes in Chapter 1: Garrus Thinks Too Much for any other info on this fic and my page for all other fics. Thank you all for following and reading! Enjoy!

-Axelkin

* * *

**Prologue**

**Display of Affection**

Garrus ran a talon along the torn tissue that was once whole and beautiful; at least in his mind his face had been mutilated beyond its former attractiveness. It had taken days before the plated skin had healed enough to where he could stand touching his face without wincing. The chipped skin felt oddly pitted to his touch, and the metal plate that held his face together made him itch terrible from time to time.

Maybe it was worth it, he was not sure. After two years he was finally reunited with his best friend, Jane Shepard. Shepard, did she really have a weakness for men with scars? Or did she really care for him that much. It had been a small joke between them, up until he had explained how Turians got ready for high-risk missions pertaining to one particular situation involving a fellow female officer, and then offered to "blow off some steam" with him.

She was his best friend for goodness sakes! At first he thought she was joking, but her look told him otherwise. "Well why the hell not" he had told her. He had been a little excited mixed with a lot of nerves when he had said that. After a while, he was not completely sure of it so he had asked her if she really meant it. She had smiled and touched his arm. Not that it bothered him, they had spent a lot of time together on the original Normandy and was used to the way Humans did not have much consideration of personal space. At least with those they thought of as good friends.

After she tried to convince him that she was not joking around she had left him feeling very awkward. For the first time, he was actually nervous around her. He found it hard to talk, even hard to think. He was still trying to sort through most of his thoughts when she was gone. Shepard was his friend, best friend really, that much he knew. What else did he want from this majestic woman whom he had spent the past two years trying to find peace with. Maybe a night of sparring in the bedroom was not such a bad idea, it would help ease some of the tension that had been building up inside him from the suicide mission that loamed in their near future; but was she the right person to share a bed with. Something still did not set in place with him; he really was not sure what it was. The hiss of the main battery doors made him jump and he swirled around to face to one person who would enter without knocking.

"Shepard!"

She smiled warmly at him. "Hey, Garrus. Do you have a moment?"

"For you, always. You know that. Plus I haven't really been able to… get anywhere with the current calibrations I was working on."

"Oh?" Shepard swayed in place, a mischievous grin formed on her face. "Too much on your mind?"

He looked her up and down; there was no lying to this woman even if he was capable of doing so. "Yeah. I… I still don't understand something. Why me? I know you want someone you can trust and not somebody closer to home, but still… I just don't get it, why not wait for Kaidan?"

He face became very grave. Garrus wanted to kick himself; it may have been the wrong thing to say to her. "He…" She paused and inhaled deeply. "He isn't coming back for me. I did receive a letter, but it felt empty. Almost like he felt obligated to explain his actions. It doesn't matter anymore, he lost his chance the moment he walked out on me."

Garrus started to reach out to her, then thought better of it. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ask, it won't happen again."

She looked up at him again and the pain was long gone. _Maybe everyone, include me, read too much into their relationship to begin with._ Nonetheless, it was the wrong time to bring it up, and he was never going to again. Her hand reached out and enclosed around one of his and squeezed. He could not feel it through the gauntlet piece, but he knew it was a genuine sign of reassurance.

"It's ok. Plus this is about us, not him." Her eyes had a certain glow to him he had never really seen before, and it was directed at him.

"Yeah, you're right." His mandible still twitched from the nervousness of his unanswered question. _Damn it, why can't I keep a hold on my tongue!_

"Garrus." The way she said his name made him shiver a little. "You are my best friend. Ever since Ash died, you are the only one I truly trust. I care about you, maybe a little more than I should, but I don't want to do anything if you don't."

She had closed the distance between them slowly as she talked and was now so close to him he could see his reflection in her eyes. The smell of water still clung to her freshly washed hair and cloths, and her breath was warmer than he thought. They had been close before, but not like this. This had a different meaning to it. It made the air hot and almost hard to breath.

"It… It's not that, Shepard. I just have never thought about it before."

His words were slow as she inched closer, until they were almost pushed up against each other. Shepard licked her lips in anticipation. "Well then, officer. I think you should get right on that." The teasing in her voice was obvious and her choice of words had not gone unnoticed.

He did the only thing he could think of, he wrapped his free arm around her midsection and pulled her into a full hug. Being careful not to squeeze her too tightly since he was in armor and she was not. Leaning his head forward he bumped her head affectionately. She blinked a few times, but smiled at his odd actions. Her free hand reached up and caressed the scared side of his face, brushing across the torn skin and metal plate. Every second of her touch made him even more nervous. One thing was for sure though, he had made up his mind that he did want to be with her; but something still nagged at his thoughts. He shoved them aside, he could work that out later; right now he was going to indulge in a simple pleasure of her touch that meant something more than just pure friendship.

Even that was interrupted as Shepard pushed herself up on her toes and pressed her soft mouth against his hard plated ones, he hand finding the back of his neck and pulling him closer to her. He did not know what to do, so he stood there holding her against his armor as tight as he dared to. She lips parted slightly and her wet tongue licked the edges of his mouth, almost threatening to enter his own mouth. Nothing had made him feel what he left at that moment. He groaned softly and if he thought the room was hot before, it was on fire now. It was like someone had hit him with an incendiary round and his shields were all but gone. He was not sure how long it had lasted, but when she finally broke away she was breathing heavily.

Garrus cleared his throat and she placed a finger on his mouth to keep him from saying anything. "I… I better let you get back to work. We can talk about this later."

He smile was seductive and promising for more to come. _No, this won't be a bad idea after all._ His mandibles flared happily and the rest of the room came back into focus.

He chuckled at her. "Yeah, I don't think I'm going to be much help with calibrations for a while."

She gave him a look that told him that maybe it would be a good idea to start thinking about their earlier conversation. Quickly, she pressed her mouth on his again, this time it was softer and she did not linger. She winked wickedly at him before slowly exiting from their embrace.

"You know where to find me."

Shepard touched her lips with a hand. She had just _kissed_ Garrus! Shaking with excitement she tapped the pad to send the elevator up. She still needed to finish her rounds with the crew. Garrus could wait and she could wait. Although, she did understand what he had said by that he had never really given the thought of having more than just a friendship. It was not like she had a lot of time to just sit around and think. Only a few moments here and there, and most of them were of Garrus.

They were best friends and were always comfortable around each other. Hell, most of her memories from the old Normandy were of Garrus, not Kaidan. She knew he had meant well when he had mentioned him; it was getting easier every day to forget the pain. Garrus was also the only one who had not asked her about what happened, he gave her space and time. Letting her chose when, or if, she wanted to talk about it, and Garrus just being a good friend helped. It was what she found so attracting about him, well maybe a few other things, his skill with a rifle, his broad shoulders and thin waist, his voice that seemed to vibrate her very soul.

She sighed as she leaned into the elevator's wall. Garrus made her happy as a friend and she wanted him to make her happy in many other ways if possible. The elevator came to a halt and she stepped out, walking right past Kelly and toward the science lab. Kelly lifted her eyebrow at the satisfied look on her face. She nodded a "hello" toward the Yeoman and continued on her course. As always, Mordin was tapping his console in a hurried fashion.

"Hello, Mordin. Anything you want to talk about?" She was still half dazed as she engaged in conversation with the Salarian. Mordin stopped his work and gave her a look over.

"Actually…" In the background, a faint blue light flickered out as if trying to not bring attention to it.


	2. Garrus Thinks too Much

**A/N:** I have absolutely fell in love with the fact you can romance Garrus in ME2. It is my favorite fictional pairing since Cloud and Tifa. This is my first try at a fanfic and it is mostly me just lazy writing. When I have more time and it sparks my interest, I may return to it and clean it up and add more content. Until the, enjoy, let me know what you think.

This first chapter is mostly just Garrus thinking way too much. As I would guess he would do so being down in the main battery all day long doing "calibrations".

2/19: Updated this chapter, added a little more to Garrus' musing.

2/20: Updated chapters 1-16. Added a few things here and there and fixed errors I came across.

2/26: Chapter 1 got some much needed updating. Fixed the little problems and added/changed a good bit of the context, hope this makes it flow better. Also thinking of maybe adding a prologue to this fic in the future.

**Although this is a complete fic. It is still being revised. So check regularly, I will be posting when a chapter is redone into its shinny goodness. Until then, enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Garrus Thinks too Much.**

The drone of the gunnery was the only sound in the room. The sound would have driven most people a little mad, but Garrus could barely hear it over is own thoughts. It would not matter anyways since he had long gotten used to listening to such sounds all day long. All he could do at the moment was stand there, staring blankly, with his hands resting on the panel in front of him. He had a small problem.

It had been two days since his last talk with Shepard and he still could not concentrate. It was hard enough that she was such an amazing person that he could barely speak right in front of her. He had made that obvious enough with his metaphorical gaffes recently; he was feeling slightly embarrassed he did not realize the double entendres until he already said them. The whole situation became even more awkward when Mordin decided to become interested in their relationship. Garrus knew he was only trying to help and had every right to worry about the crew, but how in the name of the spirits did he know?! Shepard had forwarded the packets to his personal terminal after her strange conversation with the Salarian, obviously befuddled as to how Mordin had found out.

Garrus had a nagging suspicion of who had informed the Salarian: EDI. Garrus just hoped that the nosey little AI would keep to herself when he decided to pay Shepard a visit. Garrus growled in frustration and gripped the edge of the console leaving scratch marks as his talons dragged across the metal. "Blowing off steam" will be the least of EDI's problems if she spied on their intimate privacy.

A small part of him wondered why he was feeling so strong about their relationship. He was not lying when he told her that he had great respect for her; but he was slowly beginning to wonder if it was more than that.

Shaking his head, he stepped away from the battery controls. He was getting nowhere, and he was in no shape to even be making calibrations. He had been putting off his research he told Shepard he would do. Not that he thought she really cared how long it took him to decide when the time was right; and he had told her that it would be better to wait a while to… well what exactly, he was not entirely sure. She did make one thing very clear: she _wanted_ him. Still, he wanted to make it special, something to share that would be between them. It was not like he had never had any other lovers, and Shepard's history was not much of a secret either.

Kaidan. He felt his body rumble as a small growl escaped his throat. That _boy_ made him angry.

Kaidan had been so rude to Shepard on Horizon. He did not seem to understand, or even acted like he wanted to try. Granted Shepard was clinically dead for two years. It was not like she could send him a message in such a state. Kaidan seemingly forgiven her for that but he could not trust her judgment anymore. He just hated Cerberus too much.

Garrus sorely wished that he had taken the time and talked to her after the mission when she came by to see how he was doing. Instead he was ashamed, afraid that he would say something to upset her more. It was a little late for that now though. He gave a little chuckle at that thought. Shepard was making it quite apparent that she wanted Garrus. Not someone closer to home and definitely not Kaidan. Even so, he wondered what would she do if Kaidan came back; if he said he was sorry and wanted to make it work. What would happen to him? Well, it did not matter right now. He would be there for her and make it as wonderful for her for as long as possible. He would worry about it when it came up.

How had they gotten to this point though? Garrus squeezed his talons together until his hands nearly hurt from the pressure as he remembered the look on Joker's face when he refused to say that their beloved Commander and friend was dead. How he felt so dead inside that he could not even hear Kaidan screaming at the pilot.

Garrus squeezed his eyes closed as the memories started flooding to the surface. He had gone to Omega knowing that he would probably die. At the time he did not care if he did. He would have welcomed it. It was like he was empty inside.

Empty of all emotion until he saw those emerald eyes through his scope. Garrus had finally realized he was shaking when his hold on his rifle wavered and almost let it drop. He could see her face so perfectly through his scope it was like staring at a photo. He was only barely able to keep a calm facade as he removed his helmet and heard her excited voice that it was _him_ behind the mask. He wanted her there alone but the two uptight Cerberus operatives that had accompanied her there had such cold eyes. Maybe it was because he was not human or maybe they just did not like being shot at.

Garrus had to restrain the impulse to sweep her up and squeeze her to make sure she was really alive and not just a dream; despite the fact the mercs after him were very real. He had been fighting for hours but there was no way he was at the point of being delusional.

The look of discomfort on Jacob's face when she had shown such excitement when she saw him made him wonder. The way his gaze lingered too long on Shepard stirred an unknown feeling inside him. It was the first time he had felt something since her death. It was just too weird thinking like that though. If he had known that she was alive he would have been there at her side. To be her guardian angle to watch over her as she come back into existence.

It did not matter now though, they where here together and she enjoyed his company. What surprised him even more was that she even enjoyed his awkward puns. He wished he could stop being so nervous around her. It made him say things before he finished thinking. On the other hand when she was not around, he thought _too_ much.

At first it was mostly just about their friendship. How he wanted her just to be there while he worked on the ships weapons and chatting about random things like old times. Only, in the last few days, his thoughts had started to wonder to what she could possibly look like under her uniform and how exactly would it work. Could she even possibly enjoy having intercourse with a Turian? Granted he did not even think of himself as attractive anymore. Why Shepard would want to be in bed with him was beyond him. The fact that Turians were much more aggressive to begin with did not help either. She had to know that it would carry over to everything else. If she did not, well by the time she finished reading Mordin's information packet she would. If that did not scare her off, nothing he did probably would.

If he was not careful, he could end up hurting her. Especially those amazing lips of hers. He wanted to touch those lips. He wanted to know what they could possibly be for besides being esthetically pleasing to look at. He had seen her press them up against Kaidan's before; he heard once that it was called a "kiss". Turian's did not "kiss". It just was not possible. It did not stop him from noticing how they formed such seductive smiles at him. Smiles he never saw her give to anyone, not even at Kaidan when they where together. It made him want to know every inch of her soft, delicate body. To touch her hair that entranced him to no end. His mind wondered deeper into thoughts he did not know he had. The thought of testing her strength and flexibility enticed him. He knew that some humans where indeed flexible to some extent, He had seen how she could move even in plated armor; it was like she could bend in ways that put Miranda's casual movements to shame.

Garrus sighed. He was thinking too much. Turning his attention toward his terminal, Garrus clicked it on to his personal messages and began going through the vids Shepard had forwarded him and started taking notes on things to look up on the extranet.

___

Garrus's eyes felt a little strained and weak from staring at the screen too long.

"You look like you haven't slept in two days, Vakarian." Garrus blinked rapidly willing moisture to un-dry his eyes. Gardner stood next to the mess table holding a pitcher that was steaming.

"To be honest, I haven't." The mess sergeant shook his head and pored him a drink from the pitcher that smelt very sweet.

"Doesn't happen to be because of anyone in particular?"

_Damn it,_ Garrus looked horror struck. _Does everyone know? I swear I will rip EDI's wires from the gunnery._ EDI and Joker seemed to never have anything better to do than gossip, and it traveled quickly on a small ship. Gardner gave a hearty chuckle that brought his attention back to reality.

"Well, my advice is a women always enjoys a well cooked meal and candle light." Garrus laughed at that, someone who cooks for a living surely would say something like that. The drink was beginning to make him a little sleepy and he was sure Gardner had something to do with that. Regardless, it was making Garrus a bit more temped and he did not feel like having much of a conversation with the man.

"Thank you, I will keep that in mind. And thank you for the drink as well." Garrus winked at the chef as he stood up and walked back toward the main battery. Gardner did have a point; he was worrying too much and not getting enough sleep.


	3. Running into People is Hazardous

**A/N:** Garrus keeps running into people, which can be a bit hazardous if you are trying to keep a relationship secret.

2/9: Added some more dialog and extra musing. I'm not sure, but I may come back and expand on Thane's dialog again.

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

**Running into People is Hazardous**

They had stopped at the Citadel for the day. Thane had some issue with his son that he wanted to deal with. Garrus had asked Shepard if he could have the day off to do some "calibrations". Instead, he was going to sneak onto the Citadel and look for something to buy for their special night. It was harder than he thought, Shepard was someone very special to him and he did not know what to do still. _Perhaps walking around the shops will help spark an idea. _

He did not pay much attention to the vids that Mordin had sent. After the first one being quite apparent that Mordin himself had helped make it, he had neglected in opening another. One was enough to make him not want to talk to the doctor for at least a week. And he was not going to be able to think of him the same way. The Salarian liked acting way too much, and should stick to that and not directing. If you could call it directing. Garrus shook the images from his head. The other information packets where not too much better, but at least he did not have to hear two people engaging in awkward conversation and having Mordin constantly have them freeze in place as he explained in detail about… well, that was another thing he just wanted to forget.

The others where mainly diagrams and pictures of comfortable… positions. Most of them anyways. There was a section marked "use extreme caution and only for those with more experience", in which, despise his better judgment, he had opened out of sheer curiosity. It was… very exotic. There where a few things he did not think where even possible, at least for two Turians. If Shepard was as flexible as the humans in the drawings, it was going to be an interesting experience. Garrus was so absorbed in his own thoughts of what would be the best way to get Shepard into one of those positions that he never notice Jack in front of him.

"Ouch! Damn it Turian! Watch where your going!"

"Oh sorry Jack."

Jack was picking up her feet and attempting to nurse the pain he caused by stepping on them. He wondered how she had attained such elaborate skin markings. He certainly was not an expert on human tattoos. _I wonder what Shepard's skin looks like under her clothing, if she has any markings._ Jack interrupted that train of thought by stamping her foot on the ground and glaring fiercely at him.

"What is so damn important that you can't watch where you are going?"

"I… uh, I'm just on my way to the Citadel for some shopping."

Jack rose an eyebrow as she studied him. Almost as if she was judging something. It made Garrus' skin itch uncomfortably.

"Looking for some 'gun polish' I'm sure."

Garrus wanted to die. _Of all the people I should run into today._ Jack looked around to see if anyone was paying attention before she leaned in close.

"If it where me, Turian, skip the 'target practice' and just do her."

Before he could even open his mouth in disbelief, Jack turned on her heals and stalked off down the hall back to whatever she was originally doing. He did hear her laughing hysterically as she turned the corner and out of his sight. Lowering his head into his hands he could not help but think how long this day was going to be.

___

Garrus was on his way back through C-Sec security when he saw Thane emerge from the holding cell area. He stopped dead in his tracks, looking wildly in every direction. Shepard was no where in sight. He heaved a long sigh as he approached the Drell who was obviously on his way back to the ship. It was only until he was almost next to Thane that Garrus was suddenly aware of the small bag in his hand. It felt as heavy as lead. _Oh well, it is too late now._

"Hello, Thane. How is your son?"

"Hello, Garrus. He will eventually be ok. We have both been through much. And there is still more to talk about that I wish we had the time." Garrus heart suddenly stopped. He wished he had more time with Shepard. "What are you doing on the Citadel? I thought you where working on the ship today."

The question caught him nearly off guard. He coughed and averted his eyes from the Drell to the ground.

"I, uh, had to pick up a few things."

Thane nodded knowingly.

"I am sure you wouldn't want me saying anything. So I won't."

"Thank you." Garrus felt almost embarrassed. They stood there in front of the C-Sec holding area in silence. It was the most awkward feeling Garrus had ever had.

"I… I'm glad Shepard was able to help you find your son before he did anything that he would regret. I know how things can turn horribly wrong before you even notice."

"Thank you. The Commander has been helpful to us all. Kolyat is much too young to be getting into this. I _was_ twelve when I killed my first man. But I had training, he never did. I just want to protect him and give him a good life. And I do not know the Commander very well, but she strikes me as a women who likes people for who they are. And not who they try to be."

_That was a bit out there._

"Thane, you where married."

"Yes."

"Do you… miss her?"

"Every day of my life. Kolyat and my memories are all I have left of her. But I do wish I had spent more time with both of them. Now even more so then ever. Shepard has reminded me how important friends and family are. She is the first friend I have had in many years."

"I think of you as my friend." Garrus admitted, hoping Thane would find it a little easier to see that the rest of the crew felt the same way. He did laugh though.

"Thank you, Garrus. I guess that makes two."

"Um, Thane? Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"How did you know you loved your wife?" There was a bit of silence that followed. Garrus began to think he just treaded on a very delicate subject. _Maybe I should not have asked._ "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be un-thoughtful." Thane rose his hand to silence him.

"No it is not that." Thane suddenly became very rigid and his eyes seemed to open wider than normal. "The sun was setting, deep shades of red and gold. She turned and smiled. Grabbed my hand. I can't see anything except her. 'I love you, Thane.' There is a third heartbeat in the distance."

His voice trailed off for a moment and he blinked lightly. Garrus was not sure exactly what he had just heard. He knew Drell had perfect memory, but this was different. Thane sighed heavily.

"I guess you just know when it happens."


	4. Too Much Time

**A/N:** A bit of a short chapter. It just goes to show that Garrus should just stop spending so much time thinking and just do things. Also, Shepard thinks about the situation herself. I tried not to add too much detail to her, I know how people like to imagine their characters in their place. ;)

2/19: Revamped a good bit of this short chapter. Hope it adds more texture to everything.

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

**Too Much Time**

Thane had given him much to think about. He was not sure if it made it worse, he had not even been with the women yet and was thinking if he actually loved her. They had talked about it being a way to "blowing off steam". It was almost joke like. But the way Shepard had looked at him during those conversations, Garrus was just not sure. Maybe he was just not sure about himself. He was not scared, well maybe a little. But it was more of a nervous scared.

The rest of the crew seemed deep in their conversations at the mess tables, as he poked mindlessly at his diner. What was his intentions anyways. Did he always love her and this is just some new revelation that he somehow always knew? Or was it a more recent development? Garrus would probably not have thought about any of it really if Shepard had not shown how interested she was in him. The only thing he knew was that it was not until she had said something that he realized that he had feelings that where more than just friendship toward her. And sure he was nervous, but that did not mean Shepard was not too. She was just as good at keeping a cool exterior as he was, added that she always brought smiles to everyone's face.

Nobody was paying much attention to him at the moment. Maybe it was his stiff and quite tone for the day that they thought he wanted some time alone. _Or EDI and Joker are talking again. _Everyone was chatting away cheerfully, and from what he picked up, Shepard had eaten earlier and was catching up with Joker and plotting a new course. The bag in the bottom of his cabinet was heavy on his mind. He knew that if he pondered it much longer, he would just become more unsure and may ruin his chance.

___

Shepard laughed at Joker. EDI seemed to enjoy her time with the pilot. If it was possible for an AI that is. Legion was so much different. Although they where both interesting to talk to.

"Jeff's impersonation of Legion is quite inaccurate. Geth do not have mouths to speak with."

Joker was accounting the time that Legion bashed the fact that Geth believed windows to be a structural weakness.

"Psshh. You're just jealous that I can do that and you can't."

"AI's do not experience jealousy Jeff. We are not capable of emotions, we only understand their concepts."

We. EDI and Legion would spend a good amount of time together. Although you would not see any sort of real exchange between the two, it was there.

"You two get along." Shepard winked at Joker with the eye furthest from EDI's camera.

"See ya Commander."

Still laughing she headed toward the elevator. EDI and Joker still going at it even as she got out of hearing range. She needed a shower. After running around on those rafters, it left her feeling dirty. Must have been all the dust.

As the water ran down her dark red hair and over her face she let her mind wonder. It had been a few days since she had really had a chance to talk to Garrus. She was beginning to wonder how long it took a Turian to do his research. Not that she minded to wait for him. She was not sure how much longer she could control the aching her heart did when she thought of him. The want to feel his skin for the first time. To touch his face, to let him know he was not alone. That she cared for him in ways she could not explain.

She had not realized it until she had that uncomfortable conversation with Kaidan on Horizon. Garrus had been there, had been on her side. Trusted her. Even after Kaidan's letter, she did not think she could think of him that way again. She had slammed the photo face down that night after reading the letter. Nearly shattering the frame, but she did not care. Sure he had apologized for how he acted, but regardless, he had not trusted her judgment. He said he loved her, but she did not know if she had felt the same. Attracted, yes. The night before Ilos was something to remember, but it had been two years, and it was obvious that Kaidan had moved on. Buried her two years ago. She did not blame him. Maybe though, she was just a little too soft.

But Garrus, the thought of him near. Feeling his hot breath and skin. It made her tingle. Those vids Mordin had sent her where very interesting when you blocked out the awkwardness of the characters. _Leave it to a doctor to be so interested in inter-species sex and mating rituals. I guess one has to make a living somehow._ The information packets where a little more stale to her. Most did not look that difficult for a human to perform. And to be honest, had already tried a few with former partners. She blushed at that thought and opted not to tell Garrus that. Not that it was not like Garrus already knew she had been with others before. That is how it all started anyways, by Garrus casually admitting that he had a few "tie breakers" before. She was actually glad he had made those bad puns. It gave her a chance she thought would never come up unless she just walked up to him and said: "Hey, wanna do it?". Although she did not think that would go over well under any circumstance or regardless of feelings on either side.

Despite everything, she just could not stop thinking of how much she just wanted to be with him, physically and mentally. That is, if Garrus wanted to as well. Shepard sighed heavily and rinsed the remaining soap from her body, letting the hot water race down her entire body. She had spent a little longer than normal in the shower thinking. Turning off the water with a mournful demeanor, deciding that if she stayed under it any longer, she would wash herself down the drain. Once dressed and fully dry, she stepped out into her room. There was a small noise behind her. Turning, she saw him. Standing there in civil clothing. Holding a bottle of wine.

"Garrus!"


	5. Popping the Heat Sink

**A/N:** Yeah, the, uh, title should tell you all you need to know. My take on what happens when Garrus finally goes to Shepard's room.

2/19: Did not add much. Just a few minor touch ups here and there. Don't think it needs much revision right now.

* * *

**Chapter 4 **

**Popping the Heat Sink**

When he had arrived in her quarters there was nothing but silence. Did he miss her? Was she even in her room? Through the wall he heard a faint drip of water. He was very nervous all the sudden. Was she still in the shower? The thought of his Shepard in the shower somehow aroused him. The hiss of a door made him jump. Shepard walked out of the bathroom fully dressed, and dry.

"Garrus!"

She was surprised to see him. Although it did not seem like an unhappy surprise. She smiled at him. It nearly made his heart stop.

"Hey. I brought wine. Best I could afford on a vigilante's salary."

He franticly moved toward the room controls, turning on some music he had heard while out on missions with her. He was not sure what she liked. Shepard grinned, it looked like she was on the verge of laughing. Garrus swallowed the lump in his throat.

"If you were a Turian, I'd be complimenting your waist or your fringe. So…your, uh, hair looks good. And your waist is…very supportive." She was walking toward him. Hips swaying. The things he wanted to do to her right now. "I hope that's not offensive in human culture…"

_Damn it, I should have watched those vids. _Shepard giggled. Reaching over to the room controls she turned the music to something much softer. Something he had never heard before.

"You haven't had much practice with this type of thing have you? Stop worrying." She was so close now he could smell her hair and her skin. It smelt delicious. He could feel his knees become weak.

"I just, I've seen so many things go wrong, Shepard. My work at C-Sec, what happened with Sidonis. I want something to go right. Just once. Just…"

Then she touched him. He nearly melted. Tracing the scars with her delicate fingers. He leaned in touching foreheads. As he reached his arm around her he found her embracing into him. The bottle in his hand felt quite out of place. Shepard's face was suddenly very close to him. Her hands where caressing his collar ridge and then her lips touched him. Kissing him lightly on his torn mandible. It left wonderful. All nervousness was gone, replaced with overwhelming excitement.

Garrus was beginning to feel very hot. He would have stood there all night if Shepard had not took the bottle from him, set it on her desk and lead him toward her bed. Her hands where all the sudden very busy on his body. Garrus could not help it, he groaned in anticipation. Clothing was beginning to bother him. He growled and nipped at her ear as her hands fidgeted, trying to remove his clothing. Keeping in mind that tearing their cloths to shreds would be quicker, but then they would be both short an outfit and he would have to find a way back to his quarters practically naked.

___

After much fumbling and aggravation, they had rid themselves of most of their clothing. Shepard giggled every time Garrus nipped at her. He was so adorable showing up in her room not knowing what to do. He was nervous alright. He wanted something to go right. _So do I._ _This_ felt right. His leathery skin and plates were hot to her touch. Every time his talons gently trailed across her skin it sent chills all over her body. She sorely tried to remember the information packets that Mordin had sent her. Some things warning about cautions and to not ingest any Turian tissue. She still wanted him to experience things he never had. Slowly taking her attention on a mission, she slid her hands along his sides and kissing his chest, moving slowly down.

___

Those human lips where a marvel. He almost wished he had them as well. At least to be able to return her kisses. He vowed to find some way to return that simple affection. His thoughts where cut off as he realized that she was traveling downward. His chest heaved, heart pounding. _What is she doing? Oh, my..._ He now understood what some of the human males meant by women having "talented tongues". Her mouth was incredibly wet against him. It excited him even more. He growled angrily when she stopped and stood up, wearing a very large grin.

Pushing him down onto the bed, he forgot his aggravation as now his face was level with her breasts. They where very large and looked incredibly soft. Removing her undergarments she placed herself on top of his lap, putting his face directly between her breasts. They where softer than he though. Gripping her close, he almost forgot everything else until she latterly sat in his lap. Both gasped with pleasure. Garrus found his hands naturally resting on her hips.

Her body was tight around him, and the way the muscles flexed against him made him moan uncontrollably. Shepard answered with moans of her own. He reached out and groped a breast. It was so squishy in his hands he thought he might be hurting her. But by the way it perked at him and the way Shepard moved he knew she was enjoying it. She arched her back in pleasure as her hands found his fringe. It made Garrus' body tingle with joy. Their movements made the bed bounce lightly under their weight.

Looking up at those green piercing eyes, he lost himself in her. The predator was taking over. Picking her up, he threw her down on the bed and climbed on top of her. Her smile made his heart leap out of his chest. This was not just ordinary sex. Not just a way to blow off steam with someone he trusted and cared for. They where making love. Nothing else seemed to matter right now, his eyes dilated and his heartbeat quickened. He needed her, he wanted her, and from the look in her eyes, she felt the same. It was at that moment he lost all control and sank into her. Forgetting for a while that she was much more fragile than a Turian, but then again, by her invigoration, he did not think she was minding. _So this is what Thane meant by you just know._

___

Shepard was not sure what overcame him. But she enjoyed it. She was done with tender lovers. Not that she did not enjoy sex like that, but this was, different. She wanted to be shown that she was wanted. To have her body explode with pleasure. And Garrus was doing just that. Sure it was a little more ruff than she was used to. The few scrapes and bruises where worth it. The feeling of him inside her made her muscles tighten. She moaned as he slid in and out of her.

Instinctively, she wrapped her legs around his waist and dug her nails into his plated skin. Garrus shivered beneath her touch. His breath was hot and he was panting in her hair. Running her fingers down his back made Garrus groan loudly into her pillow. She felt her heart melt. He wanted her as much as she wanted him. She could not help it and moaned his name into his ear. Either he was already close or never had a lover do such a thing because his pace quickened and ecstasy washed over both of them as they rose into their climax.


	6. Calm Night

**A/N:** Another short chapter. In between stuff, you know.

2/19: Added just a little to this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 5 **

**Calm Night**

Shepard's body felt like no other. The way it moved, the way it felt wrapped around him. Filling him with pleasure. Those little hands of hers made his flesh tingle and her legs where so limber and bendy. It was going to be enjoyable learning new things with her. And when she moaned his name, it was almost too much. He nearly told her he loved her right then and there. But he did not want to ruin the moment. Panting and faint, Garrus slid off of her and onto the bed. Shepard's breath matched his own as she curled up into him, resting her head on his shoulder. For a long time neither of them spoke.

"Wow." Shepard nodded in agreement. She began tracing designs on his chest with her finger. A tingling feeling followed her touch as it worked its was across his skin. Her body felt warm and sure curled up against him and he held her there not wanting to let go.

"You make me feel amazing, Garrus."

"I… do?" _I make her feel amazing._ Garrus was almost beside himself with joy.

"It has been a very long time since I've felt wanted." That was an interesting piece of information. He wondered if that said anything about her relationship with Kaidan. He leaned his head over and nuzzled the top of her head.

"I always want you, Shepard."

She chuckled softly into his chest. "Is that so." She purred.

"Mmmhmm" Garrus rumbled in acknowledgment.

The movement of her hands where getting slower every second. Her body relaxed, melding into him. And Garrus soon realized that her heart rate was slowing as well as her breathing. Sheepishly, Shepard look up into his eyes.

"Stay with me tonight, Garrus."

It was barely a whisper and her eyes where closed before Garrus pulled the blanket over them and hugged her closer. The world could end right now and he would die a happy man. Soon after, Garrus followed Shepard's example and was in a deep sleep. The best sleep either had in a very long time.

___

Shepard was not sure how long she had slept. It was very hard to gauge time on a ship. Even when one had a window. Someone had turned the lights off and the only light in the room came from her fish tank. At first she thought it was just another dream. But her bed felt extra warm. And there where strong arms enclosed around her. Panic rose. Then she remembered. Garrus' body pressing against hers. Strong hands exploring her body. Garrus nuzzled the back of her neck, burring his face into her hair.

The iciness that she felt most nights was gone. Most nights she continued to dream about the Reapers. About Ashley's death, the death of her first crew. They all weighed heavy on her heart. Aching and longing to be remembered and forgotten over and over again.

But Garrus was softening it. Shepard giggled inside. It was surprising really. Garrus was not really the "soft" type. Not really cold either. He was like his armor, it protected him and had a tough shell. But beneath that armor was something else, it was no wonder no one never saw him without it. She felt honored. He trusted her. And now they where very much naked and in bed together. There was no going back now, not that she wanted to. It must have not been too late, there was no sound of EDI droning up near the door. Snuggling closer to Garrus, she fell back into sleep.

___

Garrus woke with a start. It was strange waking in a bed that was not his own with a beautiful women in his arms. He gripped her tighter against his body. He did not want to let go, not ever. The night they had just shared was the most marvelous thing that had ever happened to him. He wanted more. Wanted to explore the depths of this joy. He had traveled the galaxy and had finally found the one thing that just felt right amongst the hard and cruel universe.

Bringing his hand up, he stroked her soft, luscious hair. It was a very unusual feeling. She looked so happy and peaceful snuggled up against him, he did not want the moment to end. After a while, Shepard began to stir in his arms.

"Good morning, Shepard." He whispered into her ear. She rewarded his presence with a smile and sleepy eyes.

"Good morning, Garrus. What time is it?"

"I have no clue. No one seems to need us yet at least. I don't think I could be of any use for at least another half an hour."

Her eyes had a mischievous look in them.

"Is that so? I was hoping to see how long your reach really is. That is if you are willing to test my flexibility."

_Oh she is a devious one. I read that humans had unusually vast sex drives, but I think I can get used to it._ She was right, they had not really tried much last night. He was just so excited to be with her for the first time. And the awareness of their nakedness aroused him.

"Is that a challenge?" Garrus growled at her. Shepard's giggled hysterically as she tried to squirm away from him. He was not going to let her win this battle. Leaping from his laying position he pinned her to the bed. All the feelings from last night rushed back into him. Hot with need, they attacked each other and words where no longer needed.


	7. Krogans and Salarians

**A/N:** Garrus runs into Grunt and Shepard visits Mordin. It should prove to be interesting.

Yes, it actually happened in my game. I cleaned my fish tank once and it told me: "you find signs of Krogan life in your fish tank". I could not stop laughing. So that is the little joke I put in there for Grunt.

* * *

**Chapter 6 **

**Krogans and Salarians**

Thankfully, the elevator did not stop until it reached its destination. Garrus did not know what he would do if he ran into anyone noticing that he was just leaving the Commander's quarters. Hopefully everyone was busy with their conversations and duties last night that they did not notice him leaving and returning in the same clothing. Clothing that was not his armor.

He made it in and out of the restroom with his armor without incident. Although as he rounded the corner from the restroom he ran smack into Grunt. He really needed to start looking where he was going. Running into everyone was starting to become quite hazardous. Grunt was mumbling something eligible about cooks not know how to prepare food and fish.

"Umph. Oh hello there, Vakarian." Grunt's voice reminded him of Wrex.

"Hello, Grunt."

He was not sure how to really talk to the Krogan. Grunt studied him for a moment before he opened his mouth again. _Why is everyone doing that to me lately? Did my face plate rust or something?_

"Vakarian, you don't suppose you could ask the Commander a favor for me?"

_Oh great._ Garrus tried to be gentle, it would not be a good idea to run into a Krogan and get your toes stepped on too.

"Why can't you ask her yourself?"

"Because, I don't think she will appreciate it coming from me."

"What did you do?!" Garrus was just a little scared. Grunt humphed loudly. Obviously annoyed.

"The damn chef doesn't understand the need for good fish. The joke of a meal last night he called 'sushi' was not fresh enough."

Garrus laughed loudly, surprising even himself.

"Oh, Grunt. I don't think Shepard is going to let you keep food in her fish tank. Not after she found a few of your skin flakes in place of her pets."

Grunt continued to mumble as he made is way to the elevator. This time it was a bit more auditable.

"…no use of a friendship if you can't take advantage of a mate. …should stick to female Krogans, at least they know how to share…"

Garrus could not help but laugh again.

___

Shepard checked herself in the mirror again. _At least you cant see any abrasions with clothing on_. She was going to have to make a trip to see Mordin. There was not much chaffing as there was scrapes and bruises. And it did not hurt as much as Mordin seemed to make it. But she had to get something for her cuts or they may get infected if they came into contact with something unpleasant on a missions. And they where going to some pretty dirty places lately.

Mordin was methodically tapping on his work panel when she entered his lab.

"Good morning, Shepard. Night went well? No allergic reactions? Need medication? No, no. Must not assume. How can I help you?"

Shepard giggled. She was doing that a lot lately. Mordin was always so much fun to talk with.

"As a matter of fact, I, uh, would like something for some minor scraps." She felt herself blush as the Salarian gave her a knowingly grin.

"Nothing else?"

She shook her head. The Salarian winked at her and busied himself with his cabinets.

"Night went well then?"

She nodded, almost embarrassed to be having such a conversation. Mordin did not seem to mind though. Almost, fatherly like, without the shotguns and "bring my daughter home in one piece" conversations though. And he was rushing, it meant that he was more preoccupied than he let on.

"Many more nights anticipated? Regarding we survive. Don't worry. Door always open. Will send ointments to you quarters with instructions. Here if you need more."

Shepard paled a little and swallowed the lump that threatened to form.

"Thank you, Mordin. I don't know what I'd do without you." The look Mordin gave her made her want to growl "don't you dare say it" at him. The joke between them passed.

"I'll let you work."

"Here if you need me." Mordin winked as she walked out the door.

Shepard sighed as she studied the box that Mordin had sent her. He had sent her more than just skin ointments. There was a small bottle of painkillers and a few other things that she rather not look at right now.

"Here are the instructions of use for each item. Please use wisely. If reaction occurs, see me immediately."

The note pad read that laid neatly on top of the box. Shoving the pad inside the box, she placed it under the bathroom sink where it would be least likely to be found. Mordin sure did not care much for certain discretion. She just hoped who ever delivered it was not curious enough to read it. On the other hand, at least he was thorough.


	8. A Gift to Remember

**A/N:** It would be funny to see Garrus' expression if he saw Shepard in sexy black lace teddy. *Cough* This takes place right before the Omega 4 Relay.

* * *

**Chapter 7 **

**A Gift to Remember**

It had been a few days since the last time Garrus really had gotten to talk to Shepard. Not that they both where not busy. Every chance they got, they would exchange a small look. A well placed smile. If the rest of the crew picked up on their subtle hints, they did not say anything. No one seemed to be bothered by their relationship.

Tali even expressed that she was happy for them even. The two of them had spent a lot of time together back on the old Normandy. Tali was even confiding in him the past few days about her care for a fellow shipmate from the Flotilla, a man named Kal'Reegar. They did not ask each other for advice. Just talked about how nice it was to have someone to confide in.

And then the Collectors attacked the ship. Shepard was really upset. Joker had even fractured a few bones while assisting EDI in taking back the ship. Everyone else was taken, and Shepard was blaming herself. She was in his arms crying. Garrus did not know she was capable of doing such a thing. Respectfully enough everyone had left them alone. Garrus did not even have to close the battery doors. He just held her close as she wept into him. Stroking her hair, it felt soft and smelled sweet.

"Don't blame yourself. There wasn't anything you could have done. Joker is just as upset as you are, and he was here! We will get them back."

It was not much. But he knew that she would eventually see reason. She always did. Slowly, the sniffles stopped. Raising her head he saw her eyes where just a little puffy and red with pain. Garrus winced a little at the sight. He rubbed the back of his hand across her face and tried to grin at her. The right side of his face still felt a little numb from time to time. And it was still hard to move that mandible. He settled for a curious look and small mandible flare.

"You're right Garrus. Joker has every right to feel worse, and I'm the one crying." She laughed a little, it made him feel a bit better. Loosening her grip on him, she stood and brushed her clothing free of wrinkles.

"I'm going to go talk to him and make sure EDI gets the IFF online so we can go kill those fucking bastards and get our crew back." She smiled at him and stood determined before him. Garrus could not help but let his heart skip a few beats. He stood up just as determined.

"Lets go get them and bring them home, Shepard."

___

EDI announced to the crew that it would be a few hours before the repairs where done and to reach the Mass Relay. Garrus fidgeted. All he wanted to was to spend the last few moments alone with Shepard. His terminal beeped and EDI confirmed that there was an urgent message from the Commander. His talons fumbled as he pressed on the screen. It only took a few moments before he moved faster than anyone ever saw him move. He knew the elevator was going to be even slower today than any other day. EDI respectfully turned off the terminal behind him.

___

The lights in Shepard's quarters where a bit dim even for Turian eyes. It took him a moment to adjust. Shepard was standing on top of the stairs wrapped in a very soft and shinny emerald robe that ended at her knees. Her dark red hair was down from the tight ponytail it normally was in. It flowed, draping around her face. It was not until now that he realized that the first time they had been together was the first time he had ever seen her with her hair down. He was so overcome with nervousness he never noticed, even when he mentioned that her hair looked good. Even the same music that was playing the first night he had spent with her was playing. It was gentle and soft. Garrus really wanted to know what it was.

"Garrus." It was almost a whisper but she had his full attention. His steps where quick and the distance between them shortened. Her smile engulfed his vision.

"I have something for you. Well actually something to show you. It's, uh, sort of a gift." She laughed. "More so for me than you, but that's beside the point. This may be the last day, and I want to remember it forever."

He was very confused. Humans had such weird cultures. Whatever it was, he wanted to see. If he was capable, he would blush. His mandibles flushed open then retreated in as close as possible without hurting. In his rush to see Shepard he had forgot he still was in his armor.

"I, uh, give me a minute."

Embarrassed, he walked to the bathroom and removed his armor, leaving him in thin tight fitted pants. Returning to the room, he found Shepard sitting on the couch with her legs crossed. She patted the spot next to her, inviting him to join her. As he sat down he had to ask.

"What is the music by the way. You had it on last time too."

"Oh, it's called jazz. My grandfather played in a jazz band a long time ago. This is just one of the more softer songs."

He had no clue what that was. Mentally, he cursed himself. He was going to have to do more research on human culture. Mainly those things pertaining to Shepard.

Shepard stood suddenly and dropped the robe. Garrus could not help but gape. It was like nothing he had ever seen before. Her clothing put the Asari outfits to shame. Granted it only covered her breast, back, sides, and bottom, and it left nothing to the imagination. Skin shown through everywhere. It stood out against the black. He was almost afraid to touch it, that he would tear it apart. It looked as delicate as it was beautiful.

Slowly and carefully he reached out for her. Her skin felt alive beneath his touch. Her mouth found his jaw line. Garrus moaned. Every time she touched him like that he felt like nothing else existed. He had to restrain from flaring his mandibles whenever she touched them, he did not want to cut her soft lips. They did such wonderful things and he did not want her to stop doing them. Her mouth trailed down his neck and along his collar ridge. It was almost too much, no lover was ever able to do that to him. He groaned almost forgetting not to dig his talons into Shepard, his pants where getting too tight as well.

Somehow, Garrus was not sure how, he was able to rid Shepard of her clothing without a single tear. He carefully cupped one of her luscious breasts, gently squeezing it. Turian females did not have things like these. Picking her up was no problem for Garrus, she was considerably lighter than a Turian. He was not sure why he was comparing the two, it was not just that Shepard had ruin sex with his own species for him. She ruined sex with anyone else except her. He knew he did not want to be with anyone else ever again.

Painting hotly, he lifted her up and entered into her. It was getting easier each time. Easier to anticipate what she wanted too. He enjoyed the noises she made too. And very glad that the Commander's quarters where on the top of the ship away from anyone else. She was quite… loud at times. The only one who would be able to hear their love making was EDI. _Stupid AI._ He thought. Not that he did not like EDI, she was just plain nosey. He also enjoyed being able to answer her noises with some of his own. It made for some interesting sex. If they made it through this in one piece, he was going to have to try some new things with her. Some of those information packets Mordin had sent them had some unusual positions.

___

EDI's voice interrupted their rest.

"Commander, we will be arriving at the Omega 4 Relay in 15 minutes."

_Has it really been that long?_ Shepard rose her head to meet Garrus' gaze. His bright blue predator eyes held something she could not quite put a finger on.

"Garrus, I…"

He grinned at her in a way that made her heart stop. They did not need words anymore to understand. Duty called. The galaxy called.


	9. More Packets Thankfully no Vids

**A/N:** Doctors love their information packets. I thought it to be funny if Mordin and Dr. Chakwas conspired to scare the two every chance they got. Thankfully, no vids from Dr. Chakwas though.

* * *

**Chapter 8 **

**More Packets (Thankfully no Vids)**

Garrus felt a little ashamed as he entered the medical bay. He really did not know who to ask, but Dr. Chakwas was the only one he really felt comfortable asking at this point. She the only other human female that he had known longer than a few months, and also not to mention she would probably keep it much more discreet than Mordin. The comment Shepard had made yesterday was still nagging him.

"Oh hello, Garrus. It is quite lovely to see you. And thank you for coming to save us. I didn't know if we would make it out alive."

The Doctor was always so polite and kind. He was sure no one could ever not like the woman.

"Uh, it was a pleasure to do so, Dr. Chakwas. The ship wouldn't be the same without you anyways." Garrus winked at the Doctor and was rewarded with a smile.

"What can I do for you? Or are you just checking up on me like the Commander." There was a hint of laughter in her voice. Garrus coughed at the comment.

"Actually, I had a question that I really didn't know who to ask."

Dr. Chakwas waved her hand toward the empty chair inviting him to sit. She let him collect himself together as he worked out a way to say what was on his mind.

"It is something Shepard said to me the other night. I am not quite sure what it means. I'm not very knowledgeable in human culture and sayings."

The Doctor nodded her head, but remained quite letting him continue when he was ready. Obviously she understood it was not only a delicate situation for him, but also uncomfortable for him to admit some things.

"Shepard had a sort of 'gift' for me that she said it was actually more for her than me in a way. And it was, uh, a type of clothing."

_Good god, I'm so incredibly happy I can't blush or I would be all sorts of different shades of red right now._ Thankfully, Dr. Chakwas did not laugh at his ignorance, but instead smiled at him knowingly.

"It's alright Garrus, I think I know what your problem is. I'll send you some packets that may help you with it." _Oh great, more packets..._

___

Turns out, those packets were not as near as bad as he thought. And defiantly not as bad as what Mordin sent him. It was a collection of different books that humans call catalogs that had all the same type of things. Many of which where quite similar to what Shepard had worn. He glanced through them wondering what some of them would look like on her instead of the semi-naked humans in the vid catalogs.

He still did not quite understand what she meant by her comment, but at least he knew where she got them. It was quite obvious that human females enjoyed the type of clothing, and he would venture a guess that human males did as well. He certainly did.

Garrus had been through his third one when one of them caught his eye. It had something secret labeled on it. It was not so much the name but the caption underneath it that said "Something for your husband or loved one this spring". It was obviously spring time on Earth. Husband or loved one though? Curiosity overwhelmed him.

It did not disappoint though. After the first few pages he had actually found the same outfit that Shepard had worn that night. Garrus huffed. The woman wearing it did not nearly look as good in it as Shepard did. It was not until he got to the middle of the catalog when it almost changed on him. Some where a little more exotic for his tastes.

Then he saw it. The perfect white danced off the screen. Now if he could just find out what size to get her. It should not be too much of a problem, he could just sneak in and check the labels on her other one to find out. And then he glanced beneath the picture. He grimaced, it was going to set him back a good bit. But Shepard was worth it.


	10. Garrus Buys a Gift

**A/N:** Yeah, Garrus buys something for Shepard to say "I love you". After end game.

2/19: Added Legion dancing a robot conga line. May expand this latter, Legion is one of my favorite characters.

* * *

**Chapter 9 **

**Garrus Buys a Gift**

A good majority of the crew was dancing. Legion was even leading a robot conga, and Shepard was yelling politely over the noise at Rita for more drinks. Flux had just recently reopened and Shepard was treating the entire crew in celebration of their victory. Garrus almost did not have to ask Mordin to keep Shepard company while he snuck off to buy her gift. The Salarian just winked at him and grabbed the Commander's attention intending on singing the full version of Gilbert and Sullivan.

Garrus only hoped that Shepard would forgive him for it when he gave her the gift. Finding the place was easy. The Presidium was well lit and there was little traffic. The shop was fairly empty as well, much to Garrus' hopes. And the human female behind the counter was thankfully fully clothed. She smiled at him and greeted as if he was any other customer.

"How may I help you today? I must say, we don't get many Turians in this place."

It was quite understandable. Humans and Turians where not normally very close. Regardless, it was still a little embarrassing to be there. He did not want to wait for the shipping of the item and for it to somehow leak out about what he had bought for the Commander.

"Uh, yes actually. I am looking for a specific outfit."

That got him a raised eyebrow.

"Do you know what you had in mind, sir?"

Garrus took out his data pad and pushed a few buttons before handing it to the clerk. The woman was even more surprised when she saw that it had the size under it as well. He just hoped that they had the outfit in stock.

"And if it is not too much to ask, I would like it to be delivered to the Normandy please. I still have a few things to attend to here on the Citadel and I, uh, don't want my friend to know I was here."

Something caught her attention and she became a bit more wide eyed. She check and double checked the pad before she said anything.

"The Normandy? You don't happen to be Garrus Vakarian, Commander Shepard's friend?"

_Oh great, I sure hope they whole galaxy doesn't find out about us before the month is over. At least I can't blame EDI for this one._ Garrus coughed politely.

"Uh, Yes." His voice sounded more strained then usual. The clerk must have not noticed it though because she smiled even bigger.

"Commander Shepard was here last month, so we still have her exact measurements on file. And I am sure you would like this gift wrapped in a plain box. Don't want to arouse any curiosity from anyone. We can have it delivered to you specifically, Mr. Vakarian. You're lucky, we just got in this months shipment."

The clerk winked at him and handed back the pad. Garrus was still in shock that he did not realize the clerk had given him a discount until he had left the store. He also had a dreaded feeling that the woman was going to be gossiping about it for the rest of the week.

Mordin was not even half way through the play when he reached Flux. Shepard only gave him a small sigh and a look of "where the hell have you been" before she snuggled up against him as Mordin finished the song. The Salarian gave him a well hidden wink when Shepard had her head turned, answering a crewman's question. Garrus was not sure if he wanted to die from embarrassment or joy.

___

Garrus was not sure how to really give such a gift. He was almost afraid to cross the mess hall full of people. And then he thought, why should he care what others thought of their relationship? None of the crew seemed to mind or even voice any complaints. Joker even said something at the party about him not needed a stick anymore. Garrus had no clue as to what he was talking about, but it did warrant a glare from Shepard. However, Jack was in the elevator with Tali when it hissed open in front of him. The grin on Jack's face was nothing short of mischievous.

"Hey there, Turian. What ya got in the box? It looks to big for chocolate."

She gaze measured the box carefully. Garrus had the sudden urge to add another scar on her skin. The tattoos where intriguing, but she could do well to cover up some. Even if she looked quite sexless. Jack's laughter brought him out of his thoughts.

"Oh my. You didn't! Why bother with clothing when it is just going to end up on the floor? Oh you never cease to amaze me."

Tali beat him to it. She kicked Jack hard in the calf nearly knocking her over. Jack continued to laugh as she walked toward the mess tables. Tali just shook her head.

"Her mouth is just as colorful as her skin. I wonder if she will ever learn when to close it. Good luck, Garrus. Tell Shepard thank you for the drinks earlier. I am not used to drinking so much, but it was a good cause for celebration." Tali was always so nice.

"I will, Tali. And I hope we get to bring you back to the Flotilla soon. I'm sure Kal is anxious to see you again."

Tali felt him alone in the elevator waving as the doors hissed closed. _Why do things like that always happen to me._

Garrus was happy he opted to hide the box behind his back because Shepard was waiting for him when the door opened. She was fully dressed this time and Garrus did not know weather to be upset or not. Before the door could even close, she had her arms around his neck and was kissing his mandibles. He almost lost his balance and she let go of him.

"I'm glad you came tonight. We haven't had much time to talk."

It was not like he was getting much of a chance to say anything these days. She noticed that he had his hands behind his back.

"What do you have behind you?"

Garrus decided to act a little shy. Shepard saw through it and played along. She leapt for it and he tried to evade her. Eventually he lost, but not before she made a comment that his "reach" needed some working on. They both knew he let her win, but they where not going to ruin their fun.

"It's a gift for, well, I guess both of us. I hope you like it. I am never sure what to get you. Especially when I would like to spend the rest of my life with you. Shepard, I love you."

She gave him a very curious look and opened the box. Her eyes grew twice their normal size as she lifted it up. She said nothing for quite some time. Garrus was starting to get scared.

"You don't like it." It was more of a statement than a question. It snapped her out of her trance.

"No. Very much the opposite. It is beautiful, and must have been very expensive."

"Oh." She had not said anything about his last comment. He was starting to feel a little sick inside. She giggled.

"Oh, Garrus. It is just a very strange gift to give someone who you just told that you want to spend the rest of your life with and love. And yes, Garrus, I love you too."

It was very sincere and his heart swelled with joy. There was no doubt about it. And he was really needing to figure out this weird human culture thing.

"Uh, what does one normally give then?"

Shepard smiled. It was going to be a lot of work but she was very patient.

"Well, I am no expert on Turian culture. But if I'm not mistaken, are you asking me to marry you?"

_Oh, I wasn't sure how you asked that question in human culture._ All he could do was nod. Shepard smiled warmly and placed a hand over his.

"I would love to." She whispered in his ear right before she manage to distract him from any other thought.

___

Shepard left a wake of destruction in her path. Franticly going through nearly her entire wardrobe to find the perfect look. Mordin had invited the crew to a showing of Gilbert and Sullivan that was showing on the Presidium. _Man seriously likes that play way too much. At least he isn't perform it._ They where actually going to see the play in it's original format so to speak. A good part of the actors where not human, but at least they would not be singing Mordin's version. Shepard was not sure how many times she could take it without wanting to claw her ears off.

That was not why she so was frantic. It was the first time that Garrus had agreed to publicly spend time with her. Yes the rest of the crew was going, but they where mostly coupled up for the event. She could not seem to find the right thing. One was much to tight, another to short. It was a disaster. _Too casual, too formal, and god, too revealing._ It was like her closet was mocking her. She wanted to rip it out of the ship and shove it out an airlock. Finally she found a middle ground and hoped that it would not be anything less than barely noticeable. The dark red fabric clung to her skin as she fidgeted trying to get it to look just right.

The door hissed making her jump. She heard Garrus make a sound that suspiciously sounded like a gasp mixed with a gulp, almost strangling sounding. Shepard wondered if she had chosen the wrong thing until she turned and looked into Garrus' eyes. His normally piercing gaze looked more hungry than usual. _We better go before we never leave this room._

"Do you like it? I wasn't sure what to wear. But it looks like this will have to do. We better hurry or we will be late."

She grinned hoping that he did not notice her nervousness. Grabbing the shawl that matched in color and fabric she wrapped her shoulders and guided him to the elevator, glad that the ride down was very short.

___

Garrus found Shepard in the mist of looked like a battle with her clothing. He winced, it was going to be a hassle to clean up later. But the way she looked tonight, he did not care how much trouble it was.

Somehow she had gotten her hair to do some type of waving effect and she had put some light markings around her eyes. The dress made him want to sweep her up and lay her in bed. It was dark red and was tight around her bodice and slowly tapering outward down to her knees.

He was not quite sure what she had said to him, but allowed her to lead him to the elevator. He was not sure he could have made it on his own as dazed as he was. One thing was for sure, he was not going to be paying much attention to the play tonight. And he frankly did not care who noticed.


	11. Mother Just Knows

**A/N:** Thankfully, my mom was never like this. But Shepard's is! I wanted to not give Shepard a first name, but I settled with the default "Jane" for those of you who like substituting. It gives me a chance to make some characters (Garrus) have a little more intimate relation with each other. Also, Shepard's mom is based on if you have a "spacer" background.

* * *

**Chapter 10 **

**Mother Just Knows**

"… So, tell me about him."

"Hmm? Tell you about who mother?" Shepard looked at the screen trying to keep her face in a confused look. But she could never fool her mother, especially when it came to boys. Hannah Shepard laughed heartily at her daughter, the wrinkles beginning to form around her eyes from age squished together.

"Oh you can't fool me, Jane. You have a very distinct glow about you. How is that Alenko boy? You did mention him last time we talked. I know that was two years ago, but you seemed quite happy about him."

Shepard blushed fiercely. _How exactly am I suppose to tell her I am in love with a Turian._

"Uh, actually mom, Kaidan is… well I _was_ dead for two years. He has moved on since then." There, she had said part of the uncomfortable part. Now she just had to find a gentle way to tell her about Garrus. Her mother's face dropped a little. But for only a second. She was always seemed to be able to see the good in everything, no matter how grim.

"Oh. Well then who is it? You know I am dying for some good gossip. The Kilimanjaro gets a little boring sometimes. There hasn't been anything new in months."

Shepard blushed harder and the room felt even hotter. She just hoped that she did not start sweating.

"Well, you do sort of know him. He was part of my crew two years ago."

Her mom gave her a very confused look. There where not many other people part of her crew then that she was close to. And her mom knew she probably did not have a thing of Asaris, not to mention there was not many other males on her last crew.

"Then wh… oh. Oh!" _Ok, she sounds way too interested._ "Well do tell! When do we get to meet him? Oh, sorry. I'm sure you are going to be too busy to really have time to visit your old mother."

Did my own mother just ask me "how's the sex?" and then make a joke that we are probably much to busy in bed than to visit her?

"You know I'd love to visit you, mother. You are right though. The Council wants us out in the Terminus System again here not too long. I do promise to bring Garrus when we do get to visit."

Hannah smiled warmly and winked at her daughter.

"You better. And judging how well I know my own daughter, it is a little more than that, am I right?"

Shepard paled, her jaw slacking just a little. How is it that her mother could always read her like a book by just looking at her and even when she said so little. Then she realized, her mother did not really know. But she did just told her. The blood rushed back to her face. Her mother giggled at her over the com.

"When should we be expecting the invitations then? I do hope I can convince my captain for a little shore leave, even if it is just for a day."

"I, uh… We haven't really discussed that yet. It is a fairly recent, uh, advancement." _Good gods. I'm starting to sound like Garrus with his oh so subtle innuendos. At least I didn't say "upgrade", that would have been worse._

"I see." Her mother grinned widely. Her eyes glanced down over the com and toward her hands that where just barely visible. Shepard was very aware of her hands and became very cold, she slid them consciously into her lap. "Well, I have to go. My shift begins in five minutes. And don't worry, I will tell your father for you. I love you, Jane. Tell Garrus he is very welcome in the family."

"Love you too, mother. Tell father too. I miss you both." The link disconnected leaving Shepard alone in a much darker room. She buried her head into her hands. _Dear god. What I have unleashed?_ If her mother lived on the Presidium, it would only be a mater of weeks before the whole galaxy knew about them. She was only pushing off the inevitable. Eventually it will leak out. Or she would have to announce it to the Council. In the very least, they can enjoy the short time of calm before the storm.


	12. The Ring

**A/N:** Don't think Turians would really know about wedding rings. And I'll let you think about what I'm going to think up for what Garrus says Turians do. Oh and if you are curious, Garrus is reading about human music genres. Not that it really matters.

* * *

**Chapter 11 **

**The Ring**

A week passed by. It was their last day docked to the Presidium, the repairs to the Normandy where all but done. Shepard mindlessly was checking her email, erasing old letters that she did not need anymore. Answering those that she had yet to answer in their rush to go through the Omega 4 Relay. Garrus was lounging on the couch reading a pad, most likely about some part of Earth culture.

She liked it that he was trying hard to understand, but she was going to miss the day that she did not have to explain something to a very confused Turian. Sighing as she watched him through the glass case holding various ship models. There was a beep at the door. A little strange since EDI was good at letting them know when someone wanted to visit the Commander when Garrus was there. _EDI must be spying again. For an AI, she is too curious for her own good._

"Come in." She answered in a calm voice. The door hissed open and Kelly stepped through.

"Oh hello, Kelly. What can I do for you?"

The Yeoman smiled and walked over to her desk.

"Actually Shepard, something just arrived for you. EDI informed me that you weren't busy. It was marked urgent for delivery. It's from Earth."

Kelly dropped a small package on her desk and left so quickly she did not have time to thank her. Picking up the package, she began tearing the box open. But before she actually opened it all the way, she knew what it was. Dropping it as if it had just burned her hands she sat there in utter shock.

"Oh my god. She didn't." The panic in her voice must have been much more apparent than she thought because Garrus' head flashed up from his reading with a snap and was next to her just as quickly.

"What is it, Shepard? What was so urgent that they had to send it so quickly from Earth?"

She could not make herself pick up the box again. She knew her mother would tell the rest of her family, but she would never in her life have expected this.

___

Garrus stood there over her very much confused. More confused than ever that a small box would cause Shepard to have such a reaction. What was more confusing was she seemed to refuse to touch it again.

"Shepard? Are you ok? What is it?" She did not answer him, just continued to look down at her hands.

Garrus sighed and reached for the box. It did not burn him in any way. It sure did not look dangerous either. Opening it revealed a small trinket of sorts with small shining stones winking at him. It was very pretty, if nothing short of shinny.

"It's my Grandmother's ring."

How did she know? She didn't even see it.

"Uh, it's very pretty." This was just all too confusing for him. Why would someone from Earth send Shepard her Grandmother's ring? What was so special about it anyways.

"It's been in my family for well over a hundred years."

She was not really making much sense either. What ever it was, this little ring was either very important to her or something to consider a curse.

"Oh, it doesn't look old." She did not say anything for a long time. The silence was getting to him.

"Shepard?"

Snapping her head up at him he saw that she was coming back to herself.

"I'm sorry, Garrus. I forgot you don't really understand some human traditions. Especially those pertaining to marriage."

_What does a ring that belonged to her Grandmother have to do with marriage? _

"Garrus, that ring has been passed down in my family for a long time. The only reason my mother didn't get it was because my Grandmother willed it for me in hopes that I would some day get married." Shepard blushed a little. "I was a bit of a tomboy growing up. But that doesn't explain the ring really. Um, that ring is a wedding ring."

_A wedding what?_

"You see, it is a human tradition that a couple gives each other rings during the wedding ceremony to bind them together in marriage."

That made some sense.

"Ah. But why send it now?"

Shepard laughed. A much better improvement.

"Uh well, most of the time the man gives his early to show he is really committed to marring the women. It's actually sometimes a silly tradition."

Actually, Garrus did not think so. It was sort of, well cute. Then something occurred to him.

"Wait, how exactly did it get here? Who on Earth would know about… us?"

Shepard blushed.

"I, uh. Last week when I was talking to my mother she sort of figured it out. I knew she would probably tell the rest of the family, but I didn't think they would actually send me the ring. Specially since it was still on Earth with my Grandfather."

Garrus was almost as horror stuck as Shepard was a few moments ago.

"You told your mother?" It was barely above a whisper. He was not mad at her, but their secret was slowly leaking out.

"I didn't really tell her. She is really good at figure things out on her own. Garrus?" He didn't answer this time. "Um, you have told your father right?" More silence. Shepard's jaw dropped. "You haven't. Well, you better soon. Because I have a feeling this is going to become public before we would like it."

Garrus wanted to die. He loved her, no doubt about that. But he would rather take on another Human Reaper right then and without armor than tell his father that he was going to marry a human.

"Shepard…" His voice a bit chocked sounding. "You know how he is. He doesn't like humans, and being a Spectre won't help either. I would be lucky to survive telling him I was in a relationship with one. Let alone sleeping with and marring one."

He did not mean to make it sound like he was ashamed of her. Quite the opposite, he was very proud of her. He just wanted to live to be able to spend their lives together. Her hand found his. Wrapping them around his talons. Her skin felt warm and comforting, draining his fears from his body. A loving smile crossed her face.

"We will get through it together. Things have changed the past few years. Who knows, maybe your father has too."

That sounded… wonderful.

"So. How exactly does this ring thing work?" Picking her up, he carried her to the couch and set her down lightly. He was getting used to her fragility. Shepard giggled. Carefully lifting the ring from the box he studied it's construction. It was much tougher than he originally thought. "So where do I put this?"

She continued to giggle, it made him smile inside. He flared his mandibles and turned his head sideways as she lifted a hand.

"You put it on this finger." She pointed at one. And he delicately slid it on the desired appendage.

"So why that one?" He was so happy she was so patient with him.

"Well, aside from tradition. Human physiology shows that the veins in that finger has the shortest distance to travel to the human heart. The ring symbolizes the love of that they share so one wants to keep it closer to their heart."

Garrus laughed. It was definitely cute but, "That is a little silly of a tradition."

Shepard joined him.

"Yeah, it sometimes is. What do Turians do to show their affection in a marriage?"

Garrus eyes took on a thoughtful glare.

"Well. If my father approves…"


	13. And That's How One Finds Out

**A/N:** I was none to happy with Kaidan on Horizon. So this is my little lash out at him. I didn't feel like writing a chapter from Kaidan's point of view, so I decided to go with a scene where he pays her a call in the middle of the night while Garrus is asleep in her bed. Another writer gave me the idea to do it this way. Not many ways to really have Kaidan find out he lost his chance. And Garrus decides to finally talk to his dad and tell them about their engagement. Oh and I'm sorry about the "talon hands" part. The spell check despised the word "taloned", I'm not sure what I'm going to do about it yet.

2/20: Added more to the talk with Kaidan with more snapping action and ended it a little differently. Also fixed my annoyance with "talon hands" which I changed to "hot hands".

* * *

**Chapter 12 **

**And That's How One Finds Out**

It was late and the only light in the room besides the fish tank was Shepard's terminal. She could not sleep. She was still a little upset with her family for sending the ring to her. Not that it was not a nice gesture, but it scared the living hell out of her. Garrus had promised her that he would talk to his father in the next few days. But something was nagging at her. Like she had forgotten something.

Garrus' soft breathing could be heard throughout the room. He continued to spend nearly every night with her. She did not know why he did not just move in. It was not like the whole crew did not know. That was much to far behind them. The latest ship gossip was that Kelly was trying to get Thane to open up about dieing and all and start living. Shepard smiled. Her crew was getting along better every day. Even hard ass Jack was starting to soften up. EDI clicked on behind her illuminating the desk. It did not frighten her anymore they way the AI just popped in and out of places.

"Shepard. If it is not too much of a problem, you have an incoming message from the Alliance. Nothing urgent, so if you do not wish to be disturbed I can relay that you are still asleep."

She was quite glad she was at least in a night gown. Even if it was a bit revealing, it was not see-through. "No it's fine EDI. I am already awake and I knew that the Alliance would try and contact me at some point. Patch it through here please." EDI disappeared and the terminal lit up and a very familiar face looked at her and smiled. _Oh god._

"Shepard! Anderson finally gave me the channel to actually talk to you. You never answered my letter. Are you ok?" Shepard went ridged. Willing herself to show no emotion for the man who threw her trust on the ground and stepped on it.

"Hello, Alenko. What can I do for the Alliance." She hoped he would get the hint that there was not a touch of feeling.

"I uh. Oh. You thought I was calling because the Alliance need to talk to you? Actually, I'm calling for a more personal reason. I didn't wake you did I? There isn't really any good time for me to make personal calls. I haven't even gotten time to call my parents in months."

Inside, she groaned. But she did not feel like letting him know or see this.

"Then what can I do for you?"

"Did you not read my letter?"

"Yes."

"And?"

She blinked. What was she supposed to say. _I'm sleeping in the same bed with our best friend and Turian because you couldn't trust my judgment? Therefore I have negated to respond to your letter._ Not the best thing to say under the circumstances.

"Shepard, I want to try and make it work. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too." It was the truth, just maybe not the way he would take it. He finally began to attune to what she was getting at.

"But you're not." It was a statement, not a question. She sighed.

"Kaidan. You left me. Not the other way around. You didn't, couldn't, I'm not sure which, trust my judgment. How am I supposed to wait and be with someone who won't trust me? Sure asking is ok, but you didn't want to have anything to do with me once you found out that Cerberus rebuilt me. I told you then and I'm telling you now, I am not with them." She was starting to get angry at him.

"So you don't want to try?"

"No." She was starting to shake a little.

"But, I… Something _is_ wrong. I can tell. What is it."

A headache was forming at her temples. She raised her hands to massage them. Bad choice. Kaidan's eyes got very large as he stared at her hand and she thought she heard a very distinct snapping noise that was not on her side of the com.

"Who…"

"Does it matter?" She snarled almost loosing control. "You left me remember? If you did really love me you wouldn't have."

"Shepard, I.." He was lost for words. It made her feel a bit better. _Chew on that bit._

"Don't even say that you love me. Maybe you did at one point. But like you said to me before, it has been two years. And you moved on." There was another snap. She could almost hear him thinking _I said I thought I had moved on._ "I don't blame you for being upset, but damn it Kaidan! You left me when I needed you most. In the very least, I needed friends that I could count on. But I guess that it doesn't matter to you."

Kaidan glared at her. "I do care! I just don't trust Cerberus."

Shepard groaned finally. "No, Kaidan. This isn't about Cerberus, it is about us. You don't trust me."

Kaidan opened his mouth but nothing came out. The silence was interrupted by a scratching noise behind her and a gruff yawn.

"Jane, who the hell has you yelling at such an unholy hour? Oh, hello, Kaidan."

Kaidan's mouth fell open in disbelief. Then his eyes filled with furry as he realized Garrus did not have a shirt on. Shepard could have sworn she heard yet another snap on his side of the com. She returned the glare daring him to disapprove. Kaidan did not even acknowledge Garrus' presence.

"What." It was just that. A word. Not a question, nor a statement. It was completely empty of all emotions. For most, the silence would have been awkward. Shepard welcomed it. Maybe he felt like he owned some right to her because he had stayed faithful to her in death. But love, love could not exist without trust.

"How in the hell do… you know what, I _don't_ want to know. What I do want to know is why." _Now he's starting to demand things from me._

"I don't have to explain myself to you. You should have thought about that when you said those things to me on Horizon." Her headache was coming back again.

"But my letter…" She cut him off sharply.

"Then you shouldn't have said those things to me in the first place!"

Garrus cocked his head to the side, a mandible flared at her aggression. "She's right you know." Shepard ignored Garrus' comment, but Kaidan suddenly became aware he was standing there. Half naked next to Shepard who was wearing next to nothing herself.

"Maybe she is, but I don't need _you_ reminding me. Obviously there is no place for me anymore. Good bye, Shepard."

The last image they saw was Kaidan working his jaw fiercely and the screen flickered out with a _very_ noticeable crack shattering across the length of his screen. Burring her head into her hands she heard Garrus grumble "cheery fellow". Hot hands slid over her shoulders and over her chest warming her skin. It felt good to have him there to keep the nightmares away.

"Garrus, I'm sorry I woke you." He humphed a reply.

"Don't be. Like you said, it's better to find out from the person than from a galaxy wide announcement. Come to bed, you need to rest before your shift." He was right. Although standing turned out to be hazardous because she tripped and fell flat on her face.

"Jane!" She laughed. It did not really hurt, and it was interesting for him to call her by her first name.

_You can't keep calling me by my last name Garrus._

_I'll call you by what ever name you want, weather it's Shepard or not._

"I'm ok. Your right though. I'm starting to loose my flexibility, looks like I need some sleep to recover it."

Garrus swept her up into his arms and carried her to the bed. She actually enjoyed being with someone who could pick her up with such ease. It made him more manly than she would let him know. Garrus growled at her and she began a wrestling match in their bed that ended up with neither of them knowing who had actually won.

__

Hands and fingers entwined and flexed. To anyone else, it would look like they where having an awkward time trying to find a comfortable holding position. In reality, Garrus found the feeling of Shepard's five digit fingers around his three intriguing. It was sometimes a little difficult and ended with Shepard giggling at his aggravated expression. Which looked more like his mandibles where fused to is jaw and refused to move.

Garrus sighed. He was in no mood to leave the warmth of the bed. In fact, he would be very happy if he never have to get out of bed. But only if Shepard was occupying it with him. She had somehow removed his armor that he had spent years building around himself.

He guessed that it really started when she had died two years ago. It slowly chipped away as he tried to push off mourning her. He had refused to let go. And when he had seen her through his scope the day she came for him, it but a large crack in it. Just enough for her to pry it apart with her gentle words and heart stopping smiles, not to mention other things. She had changed him forever. He felt stronger and surer now.

He had always managed to keep a cool demeanor. But Shepard's constant interventions lately where beginning to show that there was more to the Turian than one originally thought. Even to himself. He was finding out things about himself he never thought he could feel. Like love.

His musing was interrupted by Shepard's caresses to his face. Her finger was tracing an outline of his clan markings. It sent waves of shivers over his body. A purr like moan escaped his throat. Both of them froze. Shepard's eyes widened just a little and took on a hungry glaze.

"Mmm… haven't heard that one before." Her finger continued it's caressing causing his body to tremble.

"Careful, don't unleash anything you can't handle." His growl gave a promise of other things. Shepard gave her best impression of a possessive growl.

"I have ever intention of winning."

Their fight for dominance left them sweating and out of breath. It was a good thing Shepard knew how to ease his tension. He was going to have to face his father today. A mission he sorely hoped he would come back alive from.


	14. A Father’s Pride

**A/N:** The dreaded father/son meeting. I am not quite sure how I am going to play out the Clan Rite yet. Hopefully a good night's rest will bring some good ideas.

I hate it how they never tell you Garrus' father's name. Just only a mention in the first game about how he is very by-the-book and that Shepard can call him "Papa Vakarian" to joke around with Garrus. And damn you BioWare for not fully developing certain part of your game that deals with your alien cultures! *Sigh* Leaves us too much imagination. Oh well, enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 13 **

**A Father's Pride**

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" _Do all humans repeat themselves this much?_ It was not that he did not want her there for support, but he knew that it would be better to "break the ice" before he let her anywhere near his father. Turning away from the mirror and his frantic measuring of his clothing, he nuzzled his mouth against her cheek. It was the closest thing he could think of that would be a Turian equivalent of a human kiss. Shepard visibly relaxed at his touch.

"I'll be alright. Besides, Liara needs your help. She did say that she was getting close to finding out one of the Shadow Broker's agents." He wrapped his arms around her in a small moment of bliss.

"You're right." She sighed. "It'll be easier for Papa Vakarian to take the news if it was only you. Less bloodshed I'm sure."

Garrus coughed, he had only heard her call him that once. Two years ago, to be exact. Shepard just smiled and brushed her hands across his chest in an attempt to smooth out the nonexistent wrinkles. Reach up, she kissed his scared mandible and whispered "I love you" into his ear.

__

Illium was much quieter than the last time they where there. Garrus' father had agreed to meet him at Eternity. The bartender happily led him into the side room and served a Turian drink into two glasses, leaving the bottle on the table, when he asked if it was possible to have a little privacy with his father. She had remembered him from when they had helped her rid the bar of some unwanted nuisances. "Oh honey, try not to tear the room apart." She had casually said in her gruffly voice as he was left alone to wait for his father.

"Papa" Vakarian was on his way home from visiting one of his other sons and was stopping through Illium on his way back to the home world Palaven. Garrus was actually a little surprised that he had agreed to talk to his son. They had not spoken in well over three years. He sipped his drink as he waiting for the dreaded meeting. The door slid open and Garrus scrambled to a standing position.

"Father!"

The massive form of his father stood before him. Quite and stone like. Garrus always hated how he could never tell what his father was thinking or feeling. They stood there for a good five minutes. His father's eyes unemotionally staring at him. Garrus willed himself to not fidget, to stand as if standing before a commanding officer who was studying his ranks. Then without warning his father embraced him.

"My son. It has been too long."

How long had it been since his father had hugged him? Shown any affection at all? _Since I was a child, and even then... Yes it has been far too long._ They stayed like that for a good while. Neither cried, it was something shared between father and son. Eventually they sat down like civil beings.

"So, tell me, Garrus. How have you been? I haven't heard from you in such a long time. And what the hell happened to your face?"

Garrus laughed. "It is a long story. Suffice to say, I got myself into a big mess and Shepard saved me. But not before I pissed off some mercs."

His father's eyes narrowed. "Shepard. Your Spectre Commander."

Garrus coughed. "Yes."

"Is she why you are here?" He did not sound angry, but it was hard to tell.

"Sort of. She, uh, kind of ordered me to talk to you. She said that it has been too long for us not to have spoken. A lot has changed in three years." He could not really say what he wanted to. He was not going to appear weak in front of his own father.

"I see." More studying. Everyone was studying him lately, it was getting rather annoying. "She has changed you. She is special to you."

_Well duh. Wait, how would he know? No point in denying it._ Garrus strained himself proudly in his chair, raised his chin and tried to look formidable.

"Yes."

"What do you see in humans? Or Spectres? Let alone a human Spectre? Do you not understand how both out step the boundaries that one should follow? Or do you want to disgrace the Turian way?"

Garrus let his anger loose.

"I came here today because I wanted to. I have changed over the years, and I hoped you had too. Nothing you can say or do will stop me from marrying the woman I love."

"You… What?!" For the first time ever, Garrus saw his father speechless.

"Shepard wanted me to tell you personally. She said it was better to hear it from the person then from a Galactic Newsletter. She also wanted me to tell you that she was willing to go through the Clan Rites, but only if you approved."

"She… What?! She understands what she would have to do for the Clan Rites?"

_Well so much for my father being shocked into permanent silence. I should have known that he can take on anything._ Garrus nodded in reply. Another first, Garrus' father was showing emotion during a moment of surprise. He had always been proud that he could keep calm in any situation.

"She… She…" His father's mouth was working like a fish. It would have been funny if Garrus was not so mad with him. "It is painful even for Turians. I would imagine it would be more so for a human."

"She knows. And said to tell you that the pain of loosing me would be far worse than having to go through the Rite. We are getting married with or without your blessings. But if we have them, Shepard _will _be marked."

"It's never been done! Who is she to think she can? Even if _I_ approve, you would have to convince more than just me." A dominated stare made him realize that he would have to do it, not his son. "Oh."

They where both quiet for a long time. This time, Garrus got to do the studying. His father was thinking. And thinking hard. The mandibles where twitching in all sorts of directions. Garrus sighed and caught his father's attention.

"She may be human, but there is more to her than you think. I love her, and she has taught me many things. Some things, you where even right about. And I should have listened to you those times." His father's eyes took on a much more curious look.

"Tell me then, son. Tell me about this woman and how she has manage to change my stubborn son."

Garrus jumped into how over the past two years Shepard had changed his life and his father sat there and listened.

___

Hours later, Shepard met up with Garrus at Eternity. She was tired from running all over the place for Liara. They did manage to catch the infiltrator that was feeding the Shadow Broker information. It was tiring work, and Shepard was ready for a drink and lounging.

She expected to find Garrus alone at the bar, it had been enough time for him and his father to have talked. Instead she had stopped dead at the doorway preening at two Turians that looked very similar, except one was much bulkier and older looking, sitting next to each other. Garrus saw her enter the bar and waved her over. Numbly, she walked toward the two and they both rose to greet her.

"Shepard! I would like you to meet my father." He gave her a small wink as he took her hands in his own and quickly nuzzled her cheek. She willed herself to smile and bowed her head in the most respectful way she could.

"It is an honor, Mr. Vakarian. I am happy to see that you where able to meet up with your son. I know it has been a long time since you two have had the chance."

Garrus' father stood there saying nothing. Instead, he was looking at her up and down and judging her in every way she could possibly think the retired military Turian could. It was like being back in the Alliance entries again. And even shifted her body a little to stand a little more formally, placing her hands behind her back as she had notice Garrus do so many times when being addressed by her in the past. Finally, she heard an audible click from his mandible.

"You will do. My son has been spending the last few hours telling me about you." He waved them to sit back down, Garrus taking a bit of a possessive position next to her as close as he thought would be admirable. It was not too possessive, which made Shepard wonder what was really discussed between the two.

"And he has also told me that you have been known to call me "Papa Vakarian" on occasion, you may do so if you wish." Shepard resisted the urge to gasp.

"I, uh, think "Papa" is a bit adolescent like. If you don't mind, I'd like Vakarian better. I never called Garrus by his last name anyways. I guess that comes with being friends with your crew."

Papa Vakarian looked at his son. "I do like her" Garrus nodded giddily in his direction. "A bit informal, but it has been a long time since I was in the military, it will do fine. And from what Garrus has told me, you two are more than just friends."

Shepard blushed uncontrollably and groped for Garrus' hand underneath the table for support.

"And he has told me that you are willing to perform the Clan Rites. Now, you tell me. How do you plan on accomplishing it. Provided that the clan approves of your entry."

That was the easy part. The two of them had discussed it for a few days. They just where not sure how to proceed in both ceremonies. If they pulled it off, it would be the talk for centuries to come.


	15. Request

**A/N:** The beginning of the Clan Rites section. Not much detail yet. Sorry, next one will be better, promise!

I would hope that if you actually get to meet "Papa Vakarian" in ME3 he would lighten up a bit and see that the galaxy is much more than his little Turian butt. Anyway, thought it was appropriate to do so for this fic.

Also, how totally awesome would it be to have Garrus answer your call! I know I'd let him answer my phone any day. *purr* Enjoy.

2/20: Added a tiny bit to dialog with Anderson. Also fixed some errors I cam across.

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Request**

"Papa" Vakarian had missed his shuttle back to Palaven. Of course he had neglected to tell Garrus and Shepard when it was actually leaving. He was having too much fun talking to them. It was the first time Garrus had seen his father actually happy and talking to a human as if they where old friends! Garrus was extremely happy that they both hit if off so quickly. Shepard growing up with a military family and values. And joining at a young age helped a lot. His father might not have been completely comfortable with their affection toward each other, but he did not seem offended by it like he did in the beginning.

He had agreed to be Shepard's representative when they reached the home world to ask for Clan Rite. Garrus knew that his father held more respect then he did and since Shepard's father was not only unavailable, he was not Turian or part of any clan. His father had also agreed that if Shepard was allowed and completed the Rite, she would be marked and their Turian/Human wedding would proceed within the following week.

Of course they had to begin very formally since Shepard was an adult and not on the home world or colony already. Shepard had already sent the request to the Council and all they had to do was wait for the reply. The Council could take up to two weeks to reply before they could send a Rite Challenge. Garrus hoped it would not have to come to this. He hoped they would not have to wait that long either! The Reaper threat was still loaming over them and Garrus knew it was only a matter of time.

His father had graciously turned down Shepard's offer of letting him stay in the Captain's quarters. He knew it was out of respect that she offered, and told her that one of the observation decks would do just fine. They had taken him on a complete tour of the ship and met the whole crew, which the human crewmen where all polite and his father seemed very impressed by everything, crew and ship. His father was doing better than Garrus ever thought he would. He talked to EDI and Legion with great interest. And shared a great deal with Thane asking about his religion and training, from a recreational perspective of course. He did not even ask or comment about weather or not Garrus and Shepard shared the Captain's quarters. _Probably already guesses we have shared a bed enough times that it wouldn't matter if I got caught bring her "weapon's report" in the middle of the night. Maybe it is time for me just to officially move in. In the very least, I won't have EDI popping up at the head of my bed every night._ They left his father chatting with Dr. Chakwas and Mordin in the mess area to turn in early. Garrus did not want to be around when Mordin started talking to his father about interspecies relationships.

___

It was Garrus' time to stay up just a little latter than normal. Shepard was actually tired and after a little bed cuddling, she was fast asleep. It had been two days and they still had not heard from the Council. His father was getting along fine with the whole crew, even Miranda had cooled down her uptight appearance and talked to him for a long time. _Maybe he is finally seeing that change can be good._ He had even admitted to his son that if Shepard was accepted and finished the Rite it would bring their two cultures much closer then ever before. Who knows, they might even start a fad with humans and Turians alike! What would it be, Garrus did not even venture a thought. He did not much care what "fad" it would start. He was doing it because he loved Shepard and wanted to make her his wife.

The terminal illuminated his face as he methodically tapped the screen. There was not much to captivate his attention from it at this point. Shepard had introduced him to a few human games which where very addicting. Tap and click, tap and click. It was no wonder those games sold so well in stores. You just could not put them down! It was not extremely late, but Garrus was beginning to feel a bit groggy from staring at the screen so long. Suddenly a blue light lit up behind him.

"Comma… Oh hello Garrus. Is Shepard awake?"

EDI was bright as ever, it caused Garrus to blink a few times at the floating orb.

"No EDI, she has been asleep for at least an hour. Is there a problem?"

"No problem at all. Shepard has an incoming message, shall I hold it while you wake her?"

Garrus worked his jaw, she was so deep in her sleep, he was not sure if he would even be able to wake her. "Is it important?"

"I am unaware of its contents. They did not, however, say that it was required that Shepard herself answer."

Garrus laughed to himself. Who ever it was may be expecting Shepard, but that did not mean they had to talk to her. "I can take the com EDI, in the very least, I can give Shepard a message when she awakes and if it is really important, I can try to wake her. But I'm not sure that is possible right now. Go ahead and put it through here. Thank you EDI."

EDI's light disappeared and the Terminal's com clicked on. Ambassador Anderson was staring at him. It was only then that he realized he was not wearing anything except pants. He was a bit embarrassed.

"Hello, Anderson. Sorry, Shepard is unavailable at the moment. What can I do for you?"

The Ambassador was a bit caught of guard by the half naked Turian sitting before him through the com. It did not look like he was going to be recovering from his shock any time soon.

"I am… What are you doing answering the Commander's terminal?" He had recognized the cage in the background where Spacey, Shepard's hamster, was sleeping. "Never matter, I am sure you are aware that the Commander sent a formal request to travel to Palaven." Garrus nodded. " I… may I ask why?"

"It is a bit of a personal matter. One, which unfortunately, requires that we send the request. I am guessing the Turian Council member has not told you the complete nature of the request?"

"No, that is why I am asking."

"Unfortunately I am unable to tell you for reasons due to our request. Only the other Council members may tell you. Which I am quite surprised they haven't since it does effect the Council as a whole."

The Ambassador mumbled something to himself. Garrus was sure it was a dislike of how the Council still tries to keep him out of the loop. "They have, however gave me permission to contact the Commander to let her know that her request has been granted and may approach Palaven when at your convenience."

Garrus dipped his head in a small bow. "Thank you Anderson. And I do hope that you may find out what it is about soon. I'm sure they can't keep it from you for too much longer."

The com clicked off and the room was very dark all the sudden. Garrus sat there for a moment pondering why the Council was neglecting to tell Anderson that Shepard was requesting to go through the Rite. _Maybe they just don't want to explain it._ He yawned and stretched until he was afraid that his joints may come apart.

"EDI?" The blue light flickered on much too quickly than it should have. "The Council has given us permission to proceed to Palaven."

"Should I plot a course now, sir?"

"I… no. Let Shepard get one last night of good sleep before she has to go through with this. She will let you know when she is ready."

"Good night, Vakarian."

_At least it understands a dismissal._ The blue light faded as he stood up and walked back to the bed. He did not want to miss a minute with her, the next few days where going to be excruciating.

___

"…I don't see why the crew can't get a little shore leave while we are here. You said Virmire reminded you of home, so there should be some nice places for the crew to enjoy for the few days we are on the surface." Shepard was studding the galactic map floating in front of her.

"Yes, but it is much hotter than most humans are used to." Garrus admitted. She knew he just did not want to put any of the crew in danger. "Not to mention the radiation."

"Commander, I believe that there is an area in the far northern hemisphere that is producing far less radiation as the rest of the planet." EDI inputted through the terminal. Garrus looked thoughtful.

"Yes. I remember this area now. There is a town just on the outskirts of a large lake. It should be easy enough to fly down to."

"And I can provide any extra skin ointments for those who wish to partake on the little adventure." Mordin grinned widely at them.

"Ok, inform the crew and set up shore time for the next three days EDI."

With that done, Shepard turned on her heals and headed back to the elevator. They were arriving in two hours and Shepard needed to get ready. Garrus joined her to make sure she had everything she was going to need. He did not want her to know, but he was still a little terrified that she had to go without him.


	16. Marked

**A/N:** The Rite is finally here. I tried to tie in a link between Turians and Krogans. If you listen to Garrus and Wrex talk in the first game, you will notice that they do have some similarity in their culture. I wanted to bridge that similarity into something that both cultures would find honorable.

An all Shepard chapter, I hope I did well on this. Please let me know.

Also I did not add any detail to her partner as there is no information on what female Turians look like. I hope this does not effect the story any.

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**Marked**

The image of the Clan representatives flickered in front of them. Shepard stood as if she was just a regular cadet hoping they would find it respectful. Hands carefully placed behind her back, she stood as the representatives announced the Challenge that she would face for her Rite. Garrus' father next to her nodded and spoke for her. It was all formality and they all knew it. She understood what the Rites where and how the representatives would choose one for her. Once they had agreed to the terms, it was not like she could decline, the flicker of the representatives faded.

"You have three days to capture and kill the Grawl. You will have no armor or guns. Good luck, your companion will meet you in half an hour to begin your Rite."

They left the Com Room where Garrus was shifting nervously under his weight. Papa Vakarian placed a calming hand on his son's shoulder. "They have agreed to let Shepard participate in the Rite. She has three days to track down and kill a Grawl and will be accompanied by one other. They must kill it together or they won't except the completion."

Garrus' eyes widened in fright. "But…"

"I will be fine. I'm sure it will be easy and who ever they send won't be any trouble." Shepard grinned hopefully at him.

"But… Shepard, a Grawl has camouflage similar to some human lizards, very large, and if it even puts as much of a scratch on you… you will die within minutes." Garrus shook uncontrollably. She took his hands into her own. _He is just worried he can't come with me._

"Then I'll be sure that it doesn't bite me." She winked trying to stay calm. They shared a brief exchange of affection before Papa Vakarian hushed her toward the elevator to get appropriately dressed.

___

It was ungodly hot even in so little clothing. She was not aloud to wear armor as it would give her an advantage on her Rite. Most go through their Rite at a much younger age, generally before they joined the military, but most did not have to kill a Grawl. Shepard was an exception, she was an adult. The Rite was built on companionship and cooperation. Her companion was another adult Turian. A barefaced female Turian who had been trying to get excepted into the clan for years. It was going to be a difficult challenge. They would have to work together to kill the Grawl or neither would be excepted into the clan. Shepard's boots splashing in the marsh as they tracked through the wilderness. Sweat dripped over her skin as the sun shined down on them.

"So, what should I call you?" The female Turian had not given her name when they had met. Had not said anything at all. She finally did stop though and looked at Shepard.

"I have been waiting years for this opportunity, and then they send me on a challenge where I have to work with a mere human! It is a dishonor and an obvious gesture that they do not want me in the clan. I will remain barefaced forever because of it."

_She is certainly vindictive about her situation._ Shepard sighed to herself. "Look. Unless we work together and push past it, we both will stay barefaced. And the love of my life may have to be disgraced for marring one."

The Turian looked surprised by her statement. _Probably never thought one of her own race would risk clan disgrace for anyone, especially a human._ She turned and pressed on through the marsh.

"You may call me Karlus."

___

Two days had passed and they still had not found the Grawl. The sweat on Shepard's skin was drying, clumping with the dirt smudges all over her and her cloths. They were not able to find clean water the night before and where both suffering from light dehydration. Karlus did not talk much to her. Every time they stopped to rest, the Turian just stared at her emotionlessly. The radiation was slowly getting to her too. Without the natural protective armor that Turians possessed, it would eventually make her start to hallucinate. Thankfully, that would not happen for a few more days, and they only had one more day left.

It might prove to be a problem if they could not find the Grawl. There was a small rustle ahead just out of Karlus' vision. A feeling of dread filled Shepard, there was something in the marsh and it had Karlus' in its vision. It never saw Shepard coming.

"Watch out!" Karlus turned around as Shepard ran into her, knocking her out of the way just in time. A large crunching noise came from the spot that Karlus was just occupying. And a growl shook the air. Then there was silence.

Karlus growled and took a predatory stance. "It's here."

Shepard unsheathed the only weapon they had allowed her to bring. The six inch long dagger sparkled in the light. Garrus had given it to her before she had left. _This was my passage Rite. I want you to take it, so I may be with you and protect you._ The handle somehow fit just right into her hand and had the perfect weight. They both surveyed the area ferociously. Karlus hissed angrily.

"Where is it!"

It was somewhere watching them. It had been noticed and it was waiting for the right moment to catch them off guard.

"We need to draw it out." Shepard pondered how to do so. They glanced at each other and Shepard grinned widely. One of them had to be the bait. Shepard edged away from Karlus. The Grawl had already scented her and wanted her first. _Animals are so predicable._

Once Karlus was alone in a small area she started turning in place. There was a loud growl and something rustled. Quickly Shepard splashed the marsh water all over Karlus. It caught her off guard and she look very angry before she realized that the water had splashed on the Grawl too and it was much more visible. Shepard leapt at it surprising the beast. It landed in a puddle and became smeared with mud.

They exchanged another set of glances and began to dance with the beast. They encircled the Grawl closing off any escape. It lashed wildly at them. A few close encounters almost left Shepard scratched. Slowly it began loosing its concentration, not sure which one was a bigger threat. Then the beast had it's back fully showing to Shepard, she took the chance. Jumping, she landed on the Grawl's back and dug Garrus' dagger into the back of it's skull. The screeching with ear piercing. It bucked nearly throwing Shepard off. Karlus saw the only opening they had at bringing down the beast and stabbed at its chest, penetrating the heart. It screeched again, gurgled and slumped over. They jumped out of the way so as not to get crushed by it.

Both where painting heavily. Karlus was coddling a arm. Panic encased Shepard. She rushed over with her pack and gingerly took the Turian's arm into her hands. She was shaking, it was not bad, but the warning Garrus had told her lingered in her mind. They had killed the Grawl, but she had failed in keeping her partner alive. A grunt interrupted her.

"Are you going to apply the medigel or are you just going to let me bleed?" The calmness in her voice shocked Shepard. _How can she be so calm about dying when she was so close to completing her Rite._

"But… Garrus told me if I get so much as scratched by the Grawl, I would die in minutes."

Karlus laughed and the dumbstruck look on her face. "Yeah, you would. But I will only get a minor infection if you don't attend to it now."

Oh yeah. Life on Palaven is dextro based… now it makes sense. Karlus gave what Shepard thought was a Turian grin. She smiled at her and began applying the medigel.

"And hey," Karlus winked. "I couldn't let you go and get the marking all for yourself. I would have to haunt you for that."

Both laughed for a long time. Shepard helped the Turian to her feet and walked to the dead Grawl to retrieve their weapons as Karlus contacted the scouts watching them that they had fulfilled their Rite.

"Well," Shepard sheathed Garrus' dagger into her belt. "The easy part is done."

Karlus cocked her head to the side looking at Shepard as if trying to figure something out. "You are the bravest human I have ever met. I am happy to be part of the same clan as you."

They smiled at each other in their own way as they sat down in front of their kill to wait for the others to come judge their Rite.

"So am I."


	17. Announcement

**A/N:** Shepard competes her Rite and they makes a formal announcement to the Council. The Council always annoyed me, but I left them live just because I was a paragon.

From everything I have gathered, Turian marks are more than just face paint. If you ever notice, you can still see the left over tattooed flesh on Garrus' torn side of his face even later in the game. I believe Shepard's joke at Garrus was just a way to lighten the mood. That's just my take. I did find in the codex's somewhere that they say that Turian face marks are tattoos of sorts. Well, enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**Announcement**

Garrus held her hand as they strapped her into the chair. He was incredibly proud of his Shepard. She was able to kill a Grawl and gain the trust and fellowship of a stranger in just two days. It was a tradition for the younger groups to have those who disliked each other on the same Rites. No team can work well together if there was not trust. Shepard squirmed under the straps trying to make herself more comfortable, smiling warily at him. He could not help but boast with pride.

"I knew you could do it."

She giggled at him. "Yeah, but it was not as classy since you weren't there."

His eyes took a glassy look as he kept himself from attacking her right there. The other Turians preparing for the last part of the Rite looked awkwardly at them. Mordin saved them the trouble of any more questionable glances by strolling into the room and right up to them. He held in his hand an odd plastic device.

"To help you from moving during the Marking." He said. "Open up."

Garrus looked up at the Turian holding the Marking interments. He nodded that he was ready.

"I love you, Jane."

"I love you too, Garrus." She opened her mouth wide and Mordin popped in the plastic guard.

The Turian checked his interment again to make sure it was in working order and dipped it into the paint of the same coloring as Garrus'. They had replaced the normal end with one more suitable for human skin. Shepard had nearly collapsed when she saw that they used on Turians since their face were much more plate like. After the correct amount was applied to the interment, he gave Shepard a look. She nodded fiercely at him that she was ready. The Turian sighed and bent down to begin his work. Garrus felt her squeeze her hand as she tried not to scream.

___

Shepard touched her right cheek gently as she laid on the medical bed. It felt swollen and she winced at its tenderness. Garrus had refused to leave her side the whole time. She thought that she might have gone unconscious at some point half way through, but the grinding of the needle made her think otherwise. It took them a good two hours to finish her Marking, even though it was only on the right side of her face. She wondered how Karlus' Marking had gone.

"How bad is it?"

Garrus gave her a mischievous look like he had heard that one before.

"Well, hell, Shepard. You where always ugly, slap on a little more face paint and nobody will even notice."

She could not help it, she laughed uncontrollably and was rewarded with pain shooting across her face. Finally she sighed.

"Well you know, some men find things like this attractive." She winked with her left eye. Finally got me back. I should have never made that joke. Garrus purred at her.

"You're right, some men do." He stroked her hand.

Dr. Chakwas was just a little furious with her. Told her she deserved the pain and that she can endure it until the reached Virmire. But there she was mumbling under her breath caring a device Cerberus had designed to help bring the swelling down.

"Can't have you looking like Garrus punched you in the face a dozen times when you talk to the Council. It would probably frighten them to death."

Both Garrus and Shepard laughed at her and Dr. Chakwas hushed them as she grabbed her face and turned on the device. She was not gentle in her handling, but Shepard did not say a word and let the Doctor have a her way a little.

___

Garrus stood next to Shepard as they stood before the images of the Council. Anderson was shocked when he saw Shepard's marks. But he did not ask any questions and connected the link in his office. The Council flickered before them as they studied all three of them.

"We understood that you have completed your Rite but we did not anticipate you would go through the Marking as well, Commander." The Asari council member said first.

"Yes, we thought you where doing it as a way to bring Humans and Turians closer together as an act of good faith for your people. Although, why you have elected only to do half your face is very unusual." The Turian council member added immediately, obviously just as confused.

Garrus knew why. He had asked her the same question when she had told him her intentions._ You have lost one side of your markings, it feels right being two halves of one whole._ It had melted his heart and if it was possible, he fell more in love with her. Shepard however did not falter under the Council's pressure. Raising her head at them, she proudly stated her reason for calling them into meeting.

"I have come before the Council to inform them of our engagement."

All three exchanged looks and Anderson stared openly at her. After a moment the Salarian finally spoke. "Who's engagement, Commander?"

"Garrus and me will be binding and wedded in four days, I have come to inform you of this so you may announce it as an 'act of good faith'" Ouch, that will give them something to chew on for a while. The Council exchanged more looks, unsure how to proceed. It was not like they needed their approval, she was throwing it in their face that even though Spectres had free range to do whatever they liked, they could still be tied down. Anderson finally recovered from his shock and knew that he had the chance to take over and show that he could be just as valuable as the rest of the Council.

"The Council does not have to worry about the affairs of a Spectre, I will make sure that the correct paper work is filed and announcements made." The rest of the Council looked at him in relief and a small hint of respect.

"Thank you Anderson, that will be all for today. Good luck to the both of you." They all nodded and the link flickered out.

Anderson turned and looked at them in amazement. "So, this is what you two where up to." He sighed. "I guess I can't complain. It is sure to be top news for at least a month and it will bring the relationship with Humans and Turians closer. I will make sure to make the proper preparations for the announcements and that the Council doesn't find some way to make it a disgrace. And yes, good luck to the both of you."

They all exchanged their gratitude for one another and Shepard squeezed his hand as they walked down the Presidium as people openly gaped at the sight of the two of them. It was going to be the talk of the century that was for sure.


	18. Bound With Blood

**A/N:** Here is my take on a Turian/Human wedding/binding. Sorry if I went a little too mystical at the end for some of you. I am just used to that style of writing, but I hope it fits in well. I thought this was going to be the last chapter, but as it turns out, I have enough to do another. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**Bound with Blood**

"_Today we celebrate the marriage binding of the first Human Spectre, Commander Jane Shepard, and well known vigilante and former C-Sec officer, Garrus Vakarian. Spectre Shepard is the first Human to be excepted into a Turian Clan upon finishing a full Rite. The two will be holding their ceremony on Virmire where they will be combining the two cultures into one event. All invitations have been filled, but this reporter was able to snag an exclusive look into the marriage of the century. Stay tuned today for updates on this glorious event as it unfolds._

_-Emily Wong, Galactic News of the day."_

Garrus woke without Shepard in his arms. He started to panic and snapped his eyes open. But she was there. Sitting in bed, naked, holding the blanket close to her chest with her back to him. She was so still, Garrus almost thought she had turned to stone.

"Jane?" He reached his hand out to touch her. "What is wrong?" She started at his touch, but it snapped her out of whatever had her mind preoccupied. He eyes where wide and full of pain.

"Today is the day Ashley died."

_Oh shit. I had forgotten too._ Today was the day they where getting married. The Normandy was floating in orbit of Virmire, waiting to land to take them all down to begin the ceremony. He took her naked form into his arms. She was so cold and he shivered at her lowered temperature. They stayed like that for a long time. Garrus kept nuzzling her hair and tried to keep her from loosing any more heat.

Garrus had asked her the day before if she really wanted to do what she was proposing for their combined marriage ceremony. _Turian bindings are not like human marriages. It will change us both._ He had just finished explaining what happened during the actual binding ritual and he was scared that it had frightened her.

_Garrus, if I had any doubts about us, I would never had the Marking done._ That much was true. Maybe the Marking worked on humans as well as it did on Turians. Maybe… she could never lie again, just like him.

"We can reschedule it for tomorrow if you'd like." She completely came out her strange behavior.

"No. She would love it that we celebrate her memory like this. Being here on Virmire is like she is able to be part of it too." Shepard turned and wrapped her arms around his waist. "We better get up. If we stay here any longer they may break down the door and find us both very naked. I doubt anyone really wants to see that!"

Garrus laughed and lifted her up out of the bed.

___

Shepard walked toward the front of the cockpit. He could hear Joker yelling at EDI again. She sighed, _When will they ever get over it? I swear, they're like children._

"Good morning, Joker, EDI."

"Oh hello, Commander!" Joker swiveled the chair around to face her. His face was a little red.

"What where you two arguing about this time?" Joker tried to hush her.

"Jeff insists that having a picture of the Commander in the cockpit is not inappropriate."

"It is not I tell you!" He was turning very red now. She couldn't help but laugh. "She is my friend, so that makes it ok."

"Not when that friend is going to be married in a few hours." EDI persisted. Joker crossed his arms and looked back and forth between Shepard and EDI.

"Joker." He sighed and pulled the photo out from under the panel. The picture was of the old Normandy crew gathered around her smiling and making a toast. Shepard started laughing so hard it made her sides hurt. "This is what EDI is upset about? Are you sure that you aren't capable of jealousy EDI? I think we need to check your systems to make sure you haven't contracted a virus of something."

Joker grinned and the floating orb. "See I told you."

"In fact, I believe we need a updated photo of all of us. We can take one later today. And who knows, maybe nobody will notice Dr. Chakwas holding you up this time." She winked at an even redder Joker.

"Commander, I personally like the old photo. Not that I am grateful that you where able to get Garrus to get rid of that stick he was carrying around, but I don't know if I can handle looking at a photo of your ugly face."

She knew he was joking, but flared her body and pointed at her face anyways. "Oh this thing? I think it's dashing." Joker stuck his tongue at her. She laughed at him. "Are we ready to land?"

"Yes, Commander. Just waiting your orders." He was still making faces at her as he turned around and started their descent.

"Good luck today, Commander." EDI's eye opened and closed as she spoke.

"Thank you EDI."

___

Shepard stood in front of the mirror fussing over her dress. It was the most unusual thing she had ever worn. The design was based on the female Turian clothing for the binding, but much tighter and longer. It had a collar, but the bottom of her neck and top of her breast where showing. Even stranger was how the sleeves where only attached under the armholes and only covered her forearms. It had been modified to reach her calves instead of being shirt length as it was for a Turian. She had also opted to keep it white instead of the dark blue of her markings. Garrus was confused by her choice until she had explained that in human cultures the bride always wore white, symbolizing purity. The tent opening fluttered, distracting her thoughts as Mordin and her mother entered the room.

"Mother!" Shepard threw herself into her mother's open arms.

"How are you sweetheart?"

"I'm so glad you could come! Where's father?" She broke off their embrace and looked around.

"Oh dear, he couldn't come. I promised to take lots of pictures and send them to him later." Shepard looked upset.

"Well, I guess that means you have to be part of the wedding. It's ok, all you have to do is hold a bowl of paint for me."

Mordin started bussing himself with his kit. "Still think a human wedding would have been better. Turian tradition may be harmful for both of you."

Shepard rolled her eyes. "That's why you are giving us these injections, so we don't have any allergic reactions."

"Still, large chance that it won't last long enough to complete the whole ceremony. Now, this won't hurt a bit." He gave her the injection in her arm and she winced just a little.

"Not as bad as the Marking."

Mordin stared at her concerned. "I still can't believe you did that."

___

Garrus stood in front of the priest next to his father shifting his weight from foot to foot. _How long does it take to get dressed!_ Papa Vakarian placed his hand on his shoulder to get his attention. The small group of people, made up of the Normandy crew and a few other close friends and relatives, where all standing. Shepard finally emerged from around the corner in the stunning white Turian binding style dress. He was wearing something similar, but more male like and much shorter and a pair of pants, in the deep blue color of their markings. She was stunning, drifting down the isle like she was floating on air.

The four of them took their places on the platform surrounded by the small group of guests. More where welcome to the end celebration, but only a few where allowed in the actual ceremony. His father and her mother took hold of their bowls and stood in their places next to them. The priest started by having them state their names and why they stood before them. "To bind our hearts and our souls. To become one in the name of love."

In turns they started painting each other at the direction of the priest. The paint was red, to symbolize their love. A stroke under the eye, "So I may only see you". One on each arm, "So that I may never forget our strength". And one across the heart, "So our love will always grow". Once the painting was done, the priest pulled out a ceremonial blade coated in dust from Palaven's moon. He sliced their right palms open and quickly tied their hands together with a piece of blue cloth.

This was the part that Garrus was afraid of for Shepard. They had both been given injections from Mordin so that they would not have any reactions to their blood mixing. But that is not what scared him. _Something… happens when the blood mixes with the dust. But they say that if done correctly, and on two who have been marked, you become connected to the one you are bound to. Nobody really knows how or why._ Garrus was not sure what would happen with Turian and Human blood mixed. Then it felt like the ground had fell out from under their feet. Ecstasy flowed through his body as he felt his body come alive and Shepard's blood beginning to flow into him. He became more aware of her scent and could feel her heartbeat as if it was his own. He heard her gasp in pleasure and knew she could feel it too.

It was only when he realized that everyone else was gasping and murmuring quietly that he opened his eyes. Shepard was literally glowing. The Turian priest looked like he wanted to fall to his knees. He was shaking as he undid the cloth and held up the bowl of blue paint. Garrus dipped the back of his talons into it and wiped it over Shepard's cut, completely covering it.

"Bound with love," Garrus said never taking his eyes off her as she reached for the paint to do the same.

"Bound with blood." She completed it for him.


	19. The End is Always the Beginning

**A/N:** Here is the reception to the wedding/binding scene. I love Legion. He is easily my second favorite character right behind Garrus.

2/28: Changed a little at the end of the chapter. Some of it just bothered me and my beta, so I decided to change it now so not to get all annoyed at it later.

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**The End is Always the Beginning**

Almost immediately after they had completed the binding the glow faded. But the guests where all buzzing alive with amazement. Everyone knew something happened to the couple when they where bound, but nobody ever imagined that they would glow. At least Shepard glowed, Garrus did not. Maybe it had something to do with their plated skin that they could not see the glow through the tuff layers. One thing was for sure, it was going to be another thing that everyone was going to want to know about and understand. Shepard smiled at him through all the noise and took his hand as they proceeded to the end celebration.

She could still feel him in her veins even after the paint began to dry. It was like drinking the sweetest alcohol without having to worry about getting drunk. And there was an odd musky like smell she could not identify for a while, until she realized she was smelling him. It was not a bad smell, rather smoothing when she thought about it. She clung to his arm as he led her through the masses of people, introducing her to some of his more obscure relatives.

"Garrus?" Her eyes just a little glassy.

"Yes, Jane?" He was trying to act calmly, but she could tell that it was affecting him too.

"How long are we, uh, going to feel like this?"

"I'm… not sure. I've heard it depends on how strong the bond between the mates is." Garrus visibly looked a little uncomfortable. "I've heard of some only feeling it for hours. Others days. And I think I remember hearing one that lasted a week. Shepard… I don't know if I could handle a week. We would have to keep getting Mordin to give us those injections."

_Oh. _Shepard suddenly remembered what he had told her about the night of their binding. It was similar in human cultures in that both consummated their rituals with sex, but Turians where a little more… rough… than humans. She knew it would be even rougher than the few times they had gone a little overboard. And she knew that there would be at least one embarrassing trip to Mordin for fix up afterwards.

They where both stand so still for a moment, absorbed in their own thoughts they never saw Legion approach them.

"Shepard-Commander." They both jumped at his voice, causing Legion's eye flaps to flicker in confusion.

"I guess I will never be able to change my name, huh? It would just sound weird having Legion call my another other than Shepard-Commander." She laughed at the Geth as it considered what she had said. Garrus just rolled his eyes at her.

"We do not understand."

"Don't worry about it, Legion. It's a human thing." Garrus sighed. Legion's eye flickered up and down with more thought.

"EDI wishes to relate that the ceremony was beautiful." Both of them gaped at Legion.

"I… how was she able to see the ceremony."

"We have agreed by neutral consensus that it would be beneficial if we are able to fully integrate into the ships system." They stared at the Geth for a good minute before exchanging a set of worried glances.

"So… EDI is with you?"

"In a sense, yes."

"Explain. Can she speak through you?"

"No. We can hear her. She can hear us. And both can hear through all, but none can speak through one." _Sometimes Geth are so confusing._ Shepard sighed. _At least EDI agreed to this._

"Thank you, Legion. Tell EDI thank you as well." Legion's eye continued to move thoughtfully and tilted his head a few times.

"EDI also wishes to inform you that we have been recording the ceremony and that a 'new photo' would be a 'nice' addition."

"Oh, lovely. Have EDI send the video to my father when we are done for the day." Legion stood quite for another moment as his eye slowly flicked up and down.

"EDI wishes to know if there is anything you wish to say to your father."

She smiled at the Geth and both her and Garrus proceeded to talk to Legion as if he was some camera bot. Once they where done relaying their message, Shepard glanced over at the rest of the crew who was waving them over.

"Legion, why don't you join us. You are part of the crew, it would make us both very happy if you did. Someone else can take the photo."

Legion considered the request quietly. His eye barely twitching. "We acknowledge this is an appropriate request. We will participate in the photo."

Legion turned toward the group and walked over toward Tali to stand next to her. Shepard looked at Garrus in surprise. "Well, at least we can say that the Geth have never ceased to disappoint."

___

Garrus was dragging his father almost literally by his fringe. It was not like his father was not getting along with all of the guest, even the human ones. But he still had not officially met Shepard's mother.

"Son, I don't see why…" Garrus growled at him cutting him off in mid sentence.

"Because. That is what one does when one is blessed with a new family member. Shepard's family is now yours just as much as the rest of ours. And you haven't even said a word to her yet. She is going to think you are a stubborn old man if you don't."

Papa Vakarian remained silent for a while as he led him through the swarm of people who where dance and eating. They where able to provide a generous buffet style meal in both human and Turian foods. Thankfully, since the food was properly and openly marked, no one had eating the wrong thing and gotten sick. At the moment, there was a large group of people, consisting of a good part of the Normandy crew and even Shepard, following Legion as he taught them his robot dance. It was leading into a good number of falls, bumps, and laughs as the group tried to mimic the Geth.

Miranda and Jacob even where trailing off toward one of the more remote tables with the heads very close together. _Good for them. _Garrus nearly bumped into a couple who just so happened to be a human and a Turian as he zigzagged through the crowd. _Another good thing about the wedding being such a success._ After a few close run ins, they finally made it to where Shepard's mother was sitting. Garrus pulled his father up next to him as he cleared his throat.

"Father, this is Shepard's mother." Hannah Shepard smiled at the older Turian as she stood up to shake his hand.

"It is great to finally meet you, Vakarian. You have a wonderful son."

Papa Vakarian returned the hand shake and nodded his head respectfully at her. "And you have a very lovely daughter, Mrs. Shepard."

Hannah chuckled softly. "Just call me Hannah. Garrus told me you where a stubborn old man. However, I find a wise gentleman who is quite fond of not wanting to dance with so many young people just to break a hip."

Papa Vakarian's mandible flared out into a grin like state. "Well then darling, Hannah. Would you care for a drink?" He reached out his arm as an invitation to walk with him. She took it while giggling at Garrus.

"Be careful, Vakarian. My husband doesn't take kindly toward such invitations." She winked at him as they strolled off toward the bar just off to the side. Garrus sighed and started back toward the dance floor. He was just happy everyone was getting along so well. _Now if this damn part will just end, I can get Shepard alone and…_ Well that was a thought for later.

___

Shepard nursed her right shoulder where Garrus had bitten her last night. It was not too hard but it was enough to draw a little blood and required Mordin to patch it up. Of course Mordin had voiced his disapproval of them engaging in such an act leaving Garrus to explain that Turians were much more aggressive once bonded. He did not want to accidentally hurt her fragile body so it was the only thing he could think of that would be less harmful. They argued heatedly for a good while before Mordin agreed to up the dosage of the injections. Afterwards he had stared at the two rather intently and said "… don't ingest.". Jane was pretty sure it was directed more at Garrus, but as they left the room they heard Mordin mumble something about "a pillow or a mouth guard." which caused her to laugh at Garrus's confused expression.

The effects of the binding still had yet to wear off, it seemed time only lessened them a little. They where both afraid they where going to have to get a few more injections to make it through the initial binding. She did grin to herself a little remembering how she somehow managed to make the leathery skin directly under his jaw a little darker than normal. Garrus was even surprised at that and checked it often in the mirror.

Sighing deeply she pushed away from the reading of the accounts of their wedding by Emily Wong to look at the newly framed photo. There was two there actually. One of the whole crew on Virmire crowding around them all smiling happily at the camera. She grinned, you could still see Dr. Chakwas holding Joker so he would look a little normal standing next to everyone. The other was one of her and Garrus after the ceremony, their faces turned into each other, foreheads touching. It looked like one face the way their markings flowed into each other across the photo. She could see the joy in both their eyes. She set the photo down gently, placing a hand over the tight stomach. _Too bad we can't have children._

"_After the great success of the Wedding of Spectre Shepard and Officer Vakarian, there have been a great number of groups emerging. There is one dedicated to finding out how Turian Clan Rites and Rituals effect the cultures of the council races and its people. On another note, there have been a greatly increased relationships between the Alliance and the Turian Military unites,. Both who are attempting to find new ways to better their forces. Also there is a growing group of Hanar who are attempting to recreate a play based on the fall of the Collectors._

_-Emily Wong, Galactic News of the day."_

* * *

**A/N:** I hope everyone enjoyed this. Please don't be upset that this is the last chapter. I do hope to make a sequel to this after I have finished polishing this fic, with the lovely help of Kyuubi. She has been a great help. The sequel will take place after ME3 since I don't want to contradict too much of the storyline. In the meantime, feel free to enjoy this over and over. I will be update this regularly until it is in great quality. And let me know what you think, I do need some inspirations for the sequel. ;)


End file.
